Un soupçon de Magie à New York
by Blihioma
Summary: Recueil de Drabbles - Là où la Magie passe, la paix trépasse ! C'est la faute d'Harry tout ça, en plus il entraîne d'honnêtes gens dans ses histoires ! ... A moins que ce soit en réalité de leur faute ? Les new-yorkais n'ont qu'à bien se tenir qu'à Harry débarque chez eux, avec des compagnons hauts en couleurs ! Multi-couple - Serie 'Un soupçon de Magie'
1. Drabble n1 - Bucky x Harry

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages Marvel et ses univers sont entre les mains de la Walt Disney et Martin Goodman.

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Humour

 **Pairing :** James "Bucky" Barnes x Harry Potter

 **Univers Marvel :** Captain America/Avengers

Hey ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau texte, mais cette fois dans le cadre d'un défi. Depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, j'ai découvert le forum d'Ange Phoenix, La Gazettes des Bonbons aux Citrons et je me suis laissé tenter par un certain nombre de défis.

 **Défi :** Les 50 Drabbles / Ecrire 50 Drabbles sur 50 couples différents en 500 mots ou moins.

J'ai choisi une série de 50 Drabbles en crossover, et chaque fandom aura son petit recueil, d'autres drabbles suivront donc celui-là pour le fandom Harry Potter / Marvel (qui comprends donc Avengers, Captain Ameria, Iron Man, Spiderman, Doctor Strange, Daredevil, etc)

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Le secret de Bucky**_

 **…**

Steve n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Bucky était toujours resté célibataire. Il avait mis ça tout d'abord sur le compte de la guerre, la peur de perdre un être cher ou la peur d'être l'être cher perdu. Et puis Steve l'avait cru mort, avant de le retrouver et de le ramener près de lui.

Depuis, il n'avait pas vu une seule fois, son meilleur ami s'intéresser à une femme. Natasha avait essayé d'approcher le soldat d'hiver, mais Bucky ne l'avait même pas regardée. L'espionne s'était sentie offensée et cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle refusait de revenir à la tour Avengers. Stark avait essayé de le faire sortir, de l'emmener à des soirées, comme il l'avait fait avec Steve, mais il n'avait pas eu plus de succès.

Le Captain America s'était inquiété pour son ami, ayant peur qu'il ne veille pas vivre dans ce monde et qu'il reste coincé dans le passé, comme cela avait été son cas auparavant. Au début, lorsqu'il remarqua que Bucky sortait régulièrement tous les jours, plus ou moins longtemps, il avait pensé qu'il avait besoin d'espace et il l'avait donc laissé tranquille.

Mais avec son anxiété grandissante, Steve finit par prendre la décision de le suivre discrètement. Le blond était d'ailleurs plus que surpris que Stark ou d'autres ne tentent pas de l'accompagner, mais cela lui allait très bien.

Ce fut donc avec discrétion qu'il suivit son meilleur ami à travers New York. En le voyant acheter quelques fleurs, l'idée que Bucky se rende à un rendez-vous galant secret, commença à faire son chemin dans sa tête. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami ne lui avait rien dit dans ce cas-là… Une autre hypothèse – cette fois sur son silence – lui souffla qu'il ne voulait pas le rendre triste car lui avait perdu Peggy. Il continua toutefois sa filature, par curiosité cette fois.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans le grand parc au centre de la ville. Steve s'était mis à regarder autour de lui, pour tenter de trouver la fille qui plaisait à son meilleur ami. Pourtant quand Bucky tendit son bouquet à son flirt, il n'aurait jamais suspecté cette personne en particulier. Le soldat d'hiver souriait amoureusement et tendrement à un jeune homme fin et plus petit, possédant une importante masse de cheveux noirs.

De là où il se trouvait, il ne pouvait pas voire exactement à quoi il ressemblait, mais il semblait avoir les yeux verts. Une image de Loki passa devant ses yeux, mais il la chassa rapidement, l'expression du jeune homme était trop radieuse pour qu'il s'agisse du Dieu Asgardien.

Il resta là à les observer, pendant plusieurs minutes. Il était un peu jaloux c'est vrai, mais il était surtout heureux pour son ami, ils avaient l'air si amoureux l'un de l'autre… Steve se sentait presque embarrassé de les observer flirter ensemble. Il remarqua aussi les regards de dégoûts ou de gênes que le couple recevait, et cela le fit froncer les sourcils.

Ce nouveau monde, ce nouveau millénaire, n'était-il pas censé être plus tolérant, plus évolué… ? Les réactions des passants commençaient à l'énerver, son esprit de justice voulait qu'il s'interpose et son esprit de fraternité voulait qu'il défende son ami. Il était donc sur le point de s'avancer et de déclamer sa façon de penser, quand le compagnon de Bucky lui fit un signe de la main.

Cela le stoppa dans son mouvement et il regarda les deux hommes se diriger vers lui. La main de Bucky voyageait dans le dos de son flirt, comme s'il était incertain de ce qu'il pouvait faire ou non. Il le regardait aussi du coin de l'œil, comme s'il craignait sa réaction. Steve pouvait le comprendre, mais cela lui faisait mal.

« M. Rogers, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin. »

« Moi aussi, monsieur… »

« Harry, juste Harry. »

« Vous n'avez pas de nom de famille ? » Plaisanta doucement Steve.

« J'espère en changer bientôt. » Répondit le jeune homme en jetant un coup d'œil tendre à Bucky.

Ce dernier gigota sous la gêne et Steve se fit la réflexion que leur relation était visiblement plus profonde qu'il ne l'aurait cru et surtout, que finalement son ami irait bien. Il avait hâte d'apprendre à connaître le futur mari de son presque frère. Cela faisait-il de ce jeune homme son futur beau-frère ? Très certainement.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Résultat : 709 mots

Nous voilà pour le premier drabble ! Normalement, pour ce fandom, 15 drabbles sont prévus, avec à chaque fois un couple différent, mais il est possible que je découvre d'autres couples intéressants entre temps et que je les rajoute à la liste dans le cadre du défi.

Au passage, sauf si je précise qu'il s'agit d'un UA, Harry est toujours un sorcier par défaut.

Sinon j'espère que vous avez aimé cette petite histoire !


	2. Drabble n2 - Stephen x Harry

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Marvel et ses univers sont entre les mains de la Walt Disney et Martin Goodman.

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Humour

 **Pairing :** Stephen Strange x Harry Potter

 **Univers Marvel :** Docteur Strange

Hey ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau texte, mais cette fois dans le cadre d'un défi. Depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, j'ai découvert le forum d'Ange Phoenix, La Gazettes des Bonbons aux Citrons et je me suis laissé tenter par un certain nombre de défis.

 **Défi :** Les 50 Drabbles / Ecrire 50 Drabbles sur 50 couples différents en 500 mots ou moins.

J'ai choisi une série de 50 Drabbles en crossover, et chaque fandom aura son petit recueil, d'autres drabbles suivront donc celui-là pour le fandom Harry Potter / Marvel (qui comprends donc Avengers, Captain Ameria, Iron Man, Spiderman, Doctor Strange, Daredevil, etc)

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Les Sorciers et les Magiciens**_

 **…**

Harry le rejoignit dans le canapé, le service à thé flottant délicatement derrière lui. D'un léger mouvement du poignet, le plateau d'argent se posa sur la table de basse. Stephen observa toujours avec cette même fascination et un certain scepticisme, le thé se servit tout seul grâce aux ordres mentaux d'Harry. Il attrapa la tasse qui flotta jusqu'à son nez, ne pouvant s'empêcher de la fixer un moment avant.

Devant eux, un film quelconque tournait, sur une femme décidant de devenir vilaine, car tout le monde avait bien profité de sa grande gentillesse, trop longtemps. Stephen ne le regardait pas vraiment, toute son attention était en réalité fixée sur cette tasse. Il avait souvent essayé de comprendre comment fonctionnait les pouvoirs d'Harry, mais cela restait un mystère pour lui.

La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, cela avait été un choc ! Il ne savait pas qu'on pouvait _naître_ avec la magie, et il n'y avait pas cru au début, c'est vrai. Même encore aujourd'hui il avait du mal à le croire. Lui-même tirait ses pouvoirs de la bénédiction de Dieux ou d'Êtres Supérieurs. Et du jour au lendemain, il avait découvert un autre monde et un autre genre d'humains, différents des Mutants, différents des personnes comme lui qui devenaient spéciales. Eux naissaient déjà avec une particularité.

Il ne l'avouerait pas, même sous la torture, mais il était aussi un peu jaloux des nombreuses possibilités que les sorciers possédaient, quand lui-même devaient se limiter à ce qu'on lui permettait d'utiliser. Par exemple, Harry avait une large gamme de sorts pour la vie de tous les jours ou pour soigner, contrairement à lui… Cela ne le rendait pas très utile à la maison, puisque celle-ci était presqu'entièrement gérée par son amant.

De douces lèvres cajolèrent la tempe et il se tourna vers Harry pour lui offrir un chaste baiser.

« A quoi est-ce que tu penses Stephen ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne suis pas concentré sur le film ? »

Harry haussa simplement un sourcil et Stephen lâcha un petit sourire en coin.

« Je m'interroge encore sur l'existence des sorciers de ton monde. »

« Après tout ce temps, tu n'arrives toujours pas à l'accepter ? » Ricana Harry.

« Ça ne fait pas _si_ longtemps. » Répliqua plutôt Stephen, en se retenant de bouder. Il n'aimait pas quand son sorcier aux yeux verts s'amusait à ses dépens.

« En fait si, cela fait cinq ans jour pour jour. »

L'ancien chirurgien ouvrit légèrement la bouche, incrédule, se tournant complètement vers son amant.

« Et tu ne me l'as pas dit parce que… ? »

« Uniquement pour voir cette tête. »

Et Harry l'embrassa en rigolant doucement.

Cinq ans… Cinq ans qu'ils sortaient ensemble vraiment sérieusement. Cinq ans qu'Harry lui avait révélé la vérité sur lui et son monde, pour lui prouver que c'était sérieux. Cinq ans qu'il passait ses journées auprès de ce sorcier et de toutes les choses merveilleuses qui l'entouraient. Et dire qu'il avait failli passer cette date.

« Maintenant embrasse-moi au lieu de rester comme ça, la bouche béante. » Murmura Harry d'une voix grave et profonde.

Et Stephen ne se fit pas prier.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Résultat : 512 mots

Deuxième drabble déjà, j'étais inspiré et j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose, je l'avoue ! Cette fois sur Stephen Strange, j'ai mis en avant son côté scientifique et un côté un peu insouciant dans l'intimité. Je trouvais ça mignon.

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, je vous dis à bientôt !


	3. Drabble n3 - Vladimir x Harry

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Marvel et ses univers sont entre les mains de la Walt Disney et Martin Goodman.

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Humour

 **Pairing** **:** Vladimir Ranskahov x Harry Potter

 **Univers Marvel** **:** Daredevil

Hey ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau texte, mais cette fois dans le cadre d'un défi. Depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, j'ai découvert le forum d'Ange Phoenix, La Gazettes des Bonbons aux Citrons et je me suis laissé tenter par un certain nombre de défis.

 **Défi :** Les 50 Drabbles / Ecrire 50 Drabbles sur 50 couples différents en 500 mots ou moins.

J'ai choisi une série de 50 Drabbles en crossover, et chaque fandom aura son petit recueil, d'autres drabbles suivront donc celui-là pour le fandom Harry Potter / Marvel (qui comprends donc Avengers, Captain Ameria, Iron Man, Spiderman, Doctor Strange, Daredevil, etc)

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Sous la pluie**_

 **…**

La pluie tombait drue, il était trempé. Il ne savait pas où son frère avait disparu. En fait il ne savait même pas s'il était encore en vie… Ils avaient été séparés et ils ne prendraient pas le risque de se contacter par téléphone, on pourrait tracer leur appel. Oui, ils étaient paranoïaques, mais ce n'était pas sans raison.

Ils ne pourraient donc vérifier l'état de l'autre que lorsqu'ils se verraient dans leur planque… Si celle-ci n'avait pas été découverte d'ici-là… Ah, le pessimisme était tout un art que Vladimir cultivait avec vigueur ce soir. Et quand il entendit le rire d'un tordu et légèrement psychotique d'un voyou de bas quartier se rapprocher, il sut qu'il avait raison de ne pas avoir la foi.

En temps normal, il aurait étalé ce genre de mec en moins deux secondes, avec à peine son petit doigt. Ouais, il exagérait un peu, mais il essayait d'être optimiste ! Vous avez entendu ce sarcasme dégoulinant de sa bouche ?

La brute commença à lui lancer quelques coups de pied, profitant que son adversaire – si on pouvait dire ça ainsi – soit à terre pour le frapper sans avoir à user des poings. Apparemment, de ce qu'il déblatérait il avait passé une mauvaise journée et sa copine l'avait plaquée pour un autre. Vladimir s'était malheureusement trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, et ce mec avait décidé qu'il ferait un super défouloir pour sa haine et sa rage.

Le russe pensait qu'il allait se vider de son sang dans cette ruelle, sans avoir eu la chance de revoir son frère, le seul qui comptait vraiment dans ce monde pourri. Mais un éclat de lumière rouge l'obligea à fermer les yeux. Lorsque Vladimir se risqua à ouvrir à un œil, ce fut pour voir un jeune homme se pencher vers son agresseur en vérifiant ses signes vitaux. Un reniflement déçu parvint à ses oreilles.

« Dommage, il est juste assommé. »

Le russe ne put s'empêcher de détailler son sauveur de haut en bas, notant le t-shirt vert ajusté et le pantalon noir serré. Inconsciemment il se lécha les lèvres. Dans un autre contexte et s'il avait été dans un meilleur état, il aurait peut-être fait du gringue à ce mignon.

Un ricanement discret, qui résonna pourtant dans la ruelle vide et silencieuse.

« Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas si amoché que ça, si vous prenez la liberté de me mater comme ça ? »

Un sourire en coin arriva à se dessiner sur les lèvres du russe, il aimait les mignons au fort caractère. C'était toujours plus intéressant de traiter avec eux.

« J'peux pas voir à quoi ressemble mon bienfaiteur ? »

« Oh si, regardez autant que vous voulez, vous ne semblez pas en mesure de faire plus de toute façon. » Rétorqua le jeune homme aux intenses yeux verts.

« C'est une invitation ? »

« Peut-être bien. »

Le jeune homme se pencha vers Vladimir et celui fut surpris qu'il arrive à le soulever presque facilement, malgré sa petite stature, mais il ne laissa pas son étonnement l'étourdir longtemps et une de ses mains rugueuses vint palper sans honte les fesses fermes du jeune homme, tandis qu'il plongeait son nez dans le cou gracile et offert à ses envies.

« Vous ne m'aidez pas vraiment. »

La voix n'était cependant pas accusatrice ou mal à l'aise, juste amusée.

« Tu t'en sors très bien tout seul apparemment. » Répondit Vladimir en appuyant ses lèvres derrière l'oreille du jeune homme, lui envoyant un frisson dans le corps.

« Nous devrions nous occuper de vos blessures avant quoi que ce soit, vous ne pensez pas ? »

« Nous pourrions faire tellement plus de choses... » Susurra Vladimir de sa voix grave et profonde, même s'il savait qu'il n'était effectivement pas en état pour ça, rien ne l'empêchait de flirter après tout.

« Harry. » Souffla le jeune homme, son corps commençant à s'échauffer malgré ses bonnes résolutions.

« Vladimir. » Lui répondit l'homme en se laissant guider. Peut-être que demain il serait de nouveau assez en forme pour remercier le mignon… Même s'il ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour se débarrasser de son agresseur… Bah peu importe, il avait plus important à penser, comme le cul qu'il pelotait toujours.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Résultat : 687 mots

Encore un petit drabble, cette fois dans l'univers de Daredevil, avec Vlad, ce brave méchant russe ! J'ai évidemment pris quelques libertés avec le personnage, mais j'espère que vous avez aimé ;)

Harry est un peu plus… Libre et loin d'être sainte-nitouche et naïf j'ai envie de dire xD Mais il n'est pas mal, non ?

Je vous dis en tout cas à bientôt pour le prochain drabble !


	4. Drabble n4 - Peter x Harry

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages Marvel et ses univers sont entre les mains de la Walt Disney et Martin Goodman.

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Humour

 **Pairing** **:** Peter Parker x Harry Potter

 **Univers Marvel** **:** Spiderman

Hey ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau texte, mais cette fois dans le cadre d'un défi. Depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, j'ai découvert le forum d'Ange Phoenix, La Gazettes des Bonbons aux Citrons et je me suis laissé tenter par un certain nombre de défis.

 **Défi :** Les 50 Drabbles / Ecrire 50 Drabbles sur 50 couples différents en 500 mots ou moins.

J'ai choisi une série de 50 Drabbles en crossover, et chaque fandom aura son petit recueil, d'autres drabbles suivront donc celui-là pour le fandom Harry Potter / Marvel (qui comprends donc Avengers, Captain Ameria, Iron Man, Spiderman, Doctor Strange, Daredevil, etc)

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Trop insister, c'est mauvais pour la santé**_

 **…**

Harry essayait de maintenir une certaine distance entre l'autre homme et lui. Il en avait entendu un peu parler dans les journaux ou dans le bar dans lequel il travaillait le soir, mais c'était la première foi qu'il le rencontrait face à face. Peut-être que dans un autre contexte, il aurait apprécié l'attention qui lui donnait l'homme, mais franchement il n'était pas d'humeur aujourd'hui et de toute façon il n'était pas libre.

« Arrêtez maintenant ! Je vous dis que je ne suis pas intéressé ! »

« Quoi ? Les super-héros masqués de la tête aux pieds, c'est pas ton trip ? » Répliqua son interlocuteur, une moue visible malgré le masque, se dessinant sur son visage.

« Non ! » Grogna Harry en tentant de garder l'autre au bout de ses bras.

Déjà le mec au bar qui lui avait mis la main aux fesses en disant qu'il voudrait bien le rejoindre dans sa chambre, et la nouvelle prostituée en face qui avait tentée de l'attirer dans un hôtel ! Franchement il en avait par-dessus la tête, pour parler poliment !

Oui, il travaillait dans un quartier loin d'être fréquentable, mais d'abord il aimait son job quand des cons ne venaient pas le draguer parce qu'ils avaient trop bus, ensuite il devait une faveur au patron qui l'avait aidé à s'installer dans la ville à son arrivée aux Etats-Unis, et puis c'est dans ce quartier pourri qu'il avait rencontré son petit-ami.

Certes, c'était loin d'être romantique comme coin, mais il avait une certaine valeur sentimentale pour Harry. Et qui sait, s'il n'avait pas travaillé là-bas, peut-être qu'il n'aurait jamais fait _sa_ connaissance en premier lieu. Rien que pour ça, il était prêt à sentir de nouveau le canon d'un pistolet braqué dans son dos, alors que son agresseur et lui s'éloignait des rues un peu trop vivantes, pour une ruelle vide. Il avait été sur le point de s'occuper du moldu, quand _il_ était arrivé pour s'occuper du criminel.

Vexé, Harry lui avait crié qu'il aurait pu s'en occuper tout seul, et son futur petit-ami avait aussi le ton en crachant qu'un merci ne serait quand même pas de trop. Cela aurait pu se terminer ainsi, ils n'auraient jamais pu se revoir. Mais Harry travaillait dans un quartier malfamé et ils s'étaient revus. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, etc. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se reparlent et qu'ils apprennent à se connaître. Quand il avait commencé à se montrer intéressé par lui, Harry avait craint au début d'être un remplaçant de cette Mary Jane dont il parlait souvent, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'embrassent.

Cela faisait trois mois qu'ils habitaient ensemble, mais c'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait un de ses collègues de travail. Il aurait préféré que cela se fasse un autre jour, où il aurait été de meilleure humeur et capable de supporter l'attitude de l'autre homme.

Soudain celui-ci se fit tirer en arrière sans aucun signe avant-coureur. Harry soupira de soulagement en voyant son petit-ami accroupit sur le cadran de la fenêtre, sa toile blanche accrochée au dos de l'autre super-héros masqué. Peter prit grand soin à lui marcher dessus d'ailleurs, quand il traversa la pièce, son masque enlevé, pour embrasser son petit-ami. Le baiser était chaud, possessif et exigeant. Harry n'arriva pas à retenir ses gémissements, même en sachant que Peter le faisait exprès pour remettre à sa place leur « invité ».

« Bon retour. » Murmura Harry, les lèvres gonflées et rouges, lorsque son araignée le relâcha.

« Je suis rentrée. » Répondit-il tout aussi faiblement. « Tout s'est bien passé au boulot ? »

« Ce n'était pas ma journée. » Répliqua simplement Harry, sachant que de toute façon, Peter avait dû l'espionner avec ses super-sens.

Son petit-ami, aussi connu sous le nom de Spiderman, se contenta d'hocher la tête, une lueur satisfaite brillant dans son regard et Harry sut que le client et la prostituée avaient dû avoir une petite frayeur cette nuit.

« Bon, qu'est-ce tu fous ici Wade ? » Demanda finalement Peter en se tournant vers son collègue masqué qui faisait toujours la moue, comme s'il n'était pas collé au mur par une toile d'araignée hyper résistante.

« Bah, je passais dans le coin, je pensais te rendre visite pour qu'on commande une pizza et qu'on se mate un film, ça faisait longtemps. Et puis j'ai vu cette sublime créature, j'ai pas résisté. »

Harry roula des yeux, tandis que Peter fronça les sourcils. Il s'approcha du tueur, un regard mortel sur son beau visage.

« Je vais te faire passer l'envie de draguer mon copain. » Grogna l'araignée.

Le sorcier observa Peter « torturer » gentiment Deadpool pendant le reste de la soirée. Oui, son petit-copain était possessif et protecteur et quelquefois ils avaient des disputes à ce sujet, mais au final, Harry aimait voir son homme veiller sur lui ainsi, il se sentait aimer comme jamais. Le Mutant aurait mieux fait de garder ses mains loin de lui ce soir, car il n'était pas d'humeur à demander à Peter la clémence pour l'homme.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Résultat : 814 mots

Un autre drabble de terminé, j'espère que vous appréciez ces petites histoires d'ailleurs !

Pour ce petit couple, j'ai bien rigolé en imaginant la dispute de leur première rencontre, je dois dire ! C'est ma sœur qui a absolument voulu que j'écrive ce couple maintenant, mais au final elle a préférée lire Games of Thrones plutôt que de venir lire l'histoire qu'elle avait réclamée...

J'espère que vous serez un peu plus gentil avec moi qu'elle...? XD


	5. Drabble n5 - Steve x Harry

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Marvel et ses univers sont entre les mains de la Walt Disney et Martin Goodman.

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Humour, Alive!Coulson

 **Pairing** **:** Steve Rogers x Harry Potter

 **Univers Marvel** **:** Captain America/Avengers

Hey ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau texte, mais cette fois dans le cadre d'un défi. Depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, j'ai découvert le forum d'Ange Phoenix, La Gazettes des Bonbons aux Citrons et je me suis laissé tenter par un certain nombre de défis.

 **Défi :** Les 50 Drabbles / Ecrire 50 Drabbles sur 50 couples différents en 500 mots ou moins.

J'ai choisi une série de 50 Drabbles en crossover, et chaque fandom aura son petit recueil, d'autres drabbles suivront donc celui-là pour le fandom Harry Potter / Marvel (qui comprends donc Avengers, Captain Ameria, Iron Man, Spiderman, Doctor Strange, Daredevil, etc)

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Jeux de Séduction**_

 **…**

Peut-être était-ce une punition divine… Il était ignoré car lui-même ne l'avait pas remarqué tout de suite. Steve était sûr que c'était quelque chose comme ça. Il avait dû le croiser plusieurs fois avant que son regard ne le rencontre vraiment pour la première fois, mais il n'avait jamais fait attention au jeune homme avant cette première fois.

Le Captain America avait appris un certain nombre de chose sur lui, d'autres personnes. Il s'appelait Harry Black et le S.H.I.E.L.D. lui avait offert une nouvelle identité en échange de son entrée dans l'organisation. Il n'aimait pas attirer l'attention sur lui mais il avait un grand sens de la justice. Ils se ressemblaient sur de nombreux autres points d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit sur lui. Harry était également un soldat, cela se voyait dans son regard. Mais cela n'avait fait qu'intriguer un peu plus Steve et il avait voulu le connaître un peu plus.

Pendant près de deux semaines, il avait essayé d'attirer l'attention de l'agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. qui travaillait sous les ordres de Phil Coulson, mais sans succès… Il avait alors cru que peut-être le jeune homme n'était pas intéressé par les hommes. C'était avant qu'il ne le voie se faire draguer par un autre homme. Sans vouloir aller plus loin, Steve avait clairement vu qu'il était flatté. Ce qui l'avait conforté dans ses tentatives ratées…

Il avait essayé plusieurs ruses pour tenter d'attirer son regard, sans grand succès. Les nombreux collègues d'Harry avaient parfaitement compris ce qu'il essayait de faire. Ils se moquaient tous gentiment du grand Héro qui n'arrivait pas à se faire voir de la dernière recrue. C'était d'autant plus cocasse qu'Harry était le subordonné de Phil, lui-même un grand fan du Captain America.

Le pauvre Steve était même allé jusqu'à demander des conseils à Tony, mais le playboy n'avait pas été d'une grande aide. En effet, il n'avait jamais eu véritablement à séduire quelqu'un, juste à jouer de son charme pour terminer ce qu'une autre personne avait commencé pour lui. La discussion qu'il avait eu avec l'homme de fer l'avait juste donc laissé embarrassé…

Quand il vit Bruce parler avec l'agent sur lequel il avait des vues, autour d'un café, Steve sauta sur l'occasion, attrapant le physicien pour avoir une conversation privée avec lui. L'Alter Ego d'Hulk avait franchement été surpris de la demande de Steve et de ses échecs, Harry n'était pas du genre à ignorer les gens…

« Eh bien… Tu lui as dit quelque chose de déplacer pour qu'il t'ignore comme ça ? »

« Non ! Rien de tout ça, j'ai… J'ai juste essayer d'attirer son attention mais ça ne marche pas… Tu crois qu'il me trouve trop insistant… ? » S'exclama Steve avec horreur.

« … Steve… Est-ce tu lui as juste parler… ? » Demanda Bruce, un doute se formant dans son esprit.

Celui-ci se vit confirmer lorsque le Captain America ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, avec quelques instants de réflexions entre chaque tentative.

« Commence peut-être par faire ça ? » Lui conseilla Bruce avec un demi-sourire amusé.

Qui aurait cru que le grand Héros de l'Amérique serait si maladroit dans les relations amoureuses ?

Steve hocha la tête frénétiquement et disparut dans les couloirs avec la détermination d'aller parler à Harry. Il lui fallut une dizaine de minutes avant de le croiser dans un couloir et il se lança :

« Bonjour… » Sa voix s'était faite timide, sa détermination ayant fuit très loin, très vite.

« Bonjour M. Rogers ! » Lui répondit Harry avec un sourire éblouissant.

Ils ne parlèrent pas plus aujourd'hui, Steve aurait besoin encore d'autres essais pour réellement entamer une conversation avec le jeune homme, sans que son corps ne devienne flasque et mou devant son sourire ravageur.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Résultat : 608 mots

Cette fois l'histoire était sur Steve/Harry, j'ai bien aimé (et rigolé) faire notre grand blond musclé et costaud aussi maladroit et si peu doué xD

C'était trop mignon non ? x)

Bon allez, je vous laisse, à bientôt ;)

 **UPDATE 19/02/18 :** Une suite posée dans le 11e chapitre, portant le nom de _**Drabble n°5.2 Premier rendez-vous**_


	6. Drabble n6 - Loki x Harry

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Marvel et ses univers sont entre les mains de la Walt Disney et Martin Goodman.

 **Rating** **:** K+

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Humour

 **Pairing** **:** Loki Laufeyson x Harry Potter

 **Univers Marvel** **:** Thor/Avengers

Hey ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau texte, mais cette fois dans le cadre d'un défi. Depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, j'ai découvert le forum d'Ange Phoenix, La Gazettes des Bonbons aux Citrons et je me suis laissé tenter par un certain nombre de défis.

 **Défi :** Les 50 Drabbles / Ecrire 50 Drabbles sur 50 couples différents en 500 mots ou moins.

J'ai choisi une série de 50 Drabbles en crossover, et chaque fandom aura son petit recueil, d'autres drabbles suivront donc celui-là pour le fandom Harry Potter / Marvel (qui comprends donc Avengers, Captain Ameria, Iron Man, Spiderman, Doctor Strange, Daredevil, etc)

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Un nouveau passe-temps**_

 **…**

Harry venait une fois de plus de recevoir la visite de ses amis. Cela faisait déjà la troisième fois ce mois-ci. Ils s'inquiétaient sûrement de plus en plus, mais le jeune sorcier ne s'en préoccupait pas. En fait il avait déjà effacé de sa mémoire tout ce qu'ils avaient pu lui dire. Leur avis ne l'intéressait pas et de toute façon, ils ne comprenaient pas. Ils lui disaient tous de quitter Loki, qu'il n'était pas sain pour lui, que l'homme était mauvais et fou.

Comme si Harry ne le savait pas déjà. Croyaient-ils vraiment qu'il était stupide et aveugle à ce point ? Eh bien non, il ne l'était pas. Il savait parfaitement que Loki n'était pas ce qu'il lui disait être, depuis le début. Mais l'homme avait fini par lui dire la vérité, lui dire qu'il était plus qu'un simple sorcier, qu'il était un Dieu. Le Dieu des Serpentards se disait Harry dans son esprit, car l'homme était la personnification même de la morale des serpents de Poudlard. Pourtant Loki lui avait affirmé qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré le sorcier répondant au nom de Salazar Serpentard. Il devait donc s'agir d'une coïncidence, à moins que le Fondateur ne se soit juste inspiré de la légende du Dieu.

Toujours était-il que ses amis _n'acceptaient pas_ de le voir avec un tel homme. Comme s'il avait besoin de leur _autorisation_ pour aimer quelqu'un ! Harry savait que Loki n'était pas _bon_ et qu'il était même un peu fou, mais il l'aimait comme ça. En quoi cela l'empêcherait l'homme d'être aimé ? Le « Sauveur du Monde Sorcier » n'avait pas pour vocation de le changer, il savait qu'il ne le pourrait pas. De toute façon, il n'en n'avait pas envie.

Après avoir vécu tant d'années (toute sa vie quasiment) avec un morceau d'âme de Voldemort, aussi noir que les nuits les plus sombres, tout s'était révélé être trop lumineux pour lui. Il avait besoin de cette part de noirceur pour trouver son équilibre. Loki lui avait apporté ce qui lui manquait, tout en acceptant son penchant lumineux. De plus, l'homme lui offrait ce frisson d'adrénaline qui l'avait quitté après la guerre, et qui lui permettait de ne pas se laisser embourber dans la routine.

Personne ne le savait encore – du moins ses amis et peut-être le monde magique – mais Loki avait un nouveau hobby depuis quelque temps. Il voulait conquérir l'intégralité des Mondes. C'était un projet d'envergure et qui l'occuperait de nombreuses journées. Cela ne se ferait pas tout de suite évidemment, et il y aurait des échecs, mais la réussite n'en serait que meilleure à savourer. Du moins c'était ce que Loki lui avait dit et si Harry était d'accord avec lui, il ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment, tant que le Dieu restait avec lui.

D'ailleurs, cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils étaient fiancés et Loki lui avait promis qu'ils deviendraient époux juste après que la Terre soit tombée entre ses mains. Il avait déjà hâte de voir son futur mari diriger ce monde.

Harry préparait un fastueux dîner – le plan de Loki commençait aujourd'hui – quand son promis rentra enfin, à peine fatigué, et accompagné d'un grand homme blond aux yeux bleus brillants de pouvoir. Ignorant leur invité surprise, le sorcier vint embrasser le Dieu pour lui souhaiter un bon retour, lequel lui rendit son baiser avec fougue.

« Clint, voici Harry, mon fiancé. Sa protection sera l'une de tes missions secondaires, mais il sait aussi se débrouiller tout seul. »

Les présentations faites, Harry invita les deux hommes à s'installer à table.

Alors que le repas était bien entamé et que le plus jeune eut fini de raconter la visite de ses amis, Loki lui raconta sa journée à son tour.

« L'aide de Thanos n'est finalement pas la bienvenue. Je pense que c'est raté pour cette fois, pour la prise de la Terre. Il faudra que je fasse un nouveau plan. »

« Oh… » Soupira Harry, déçu que le mariage soit repoussé.

« Je suis désolé mon ange, nous pourrions peut-être nous marier avant, finalement cela ne change rien. »

Harry sourit, Loki était si gentil. Mais il secoua la tête.

« Non, ça ira. L'attente ne rendra ce jour que meilleur. » Le Dieu accepta, louant d'avoir un amant et fiancé si compréhensif. « Mais concernant Clint ? Il risque d'informer ses amis de mon existence non ? Je ne veux pas de sang et de poussière chez moi ! » Prévint Harry nonchalemment.

« Hm, tu as raison. Cela me ferait de la peine de déménager… J'utiliserais mes pouvoirs pour qu'il t'oublie dès qu'il ne te verra plus, mais l'ordre sera toujours actif, même inconsciemment. »

« Bien. » Sourit Harry.

Quelques jours plus tard, comme l'avait annoncé Loki, il perdit la bataille de New York et il se retrouva enchainé entre les mains de son frère. Pourtant il ne semblait pas défaitiste, au contraire, ce contre-temps lui convenait parfaitement. Après tout un hobby qui se terminait trop vite ne permettait pas de passer le temps, et son fiancé pouvait décider du jour de sa mort grâce aux Reliques de la Mort, ils avaient donc du temps à revendre. Il réussirait une prochaine fois. Il avait pris soin de laisser une note à Harry avant son retour à Asgard de toute façon, pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Il avait décidé de faire son prochain mouvement là-bas.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Résultat : 871 mots

Voilà pour ce drabble, je le trouve assez amusant mine de rien, pas vous ? x)

J'ai voulu prendre un peu le contrepied de ces histoires Harry/Loki où Loki est incompris et gentil (je sais, j'écris la même chose dans « Rituel de Protection » xP). Là il est vraiment… mauvais ? Pas vraiment, mais il n'est pas gentil non plus. Et fou aussi, dans le sens où son sens moral n'est pas le même que la majorité et qu'il s'en fiche de blesser lol

Harry l'aime quand même et dans cette histoire est le Maître de la Mort mais il n'est pas immortel. Il contrôle juste sa mort ou plutôt la date de sa mort. Donc tant qu'il refuse de « monter dans le train » il revient à la vie et il ne peut pas mourir de vieillesse non plus.

J'espère que vous avez aimé en tout cas, à bientôt !


	7. Drabble n7 - Thanos x Harry

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Marvel et ses univers sont entre les mains de la Walt Disney et Martin Goodman.

 **Rating** **:** K+

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Dark!Harry

 **Pairing** **:** Thanos x Harry Potter

 **Univers Marvel** **:** Avengers/Thanos (comics)

Hey ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau texte, mais cette fois dans le cadre d'un défi. Depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, j'ai découvert le forum d'Ange Phoenix, La Gazettes des Bonbons aux Citrons et je me suis laissé tenter par un certain nombre de défis.

 **Défi :** Les 50 Drabbles / Ecrire 50 Drabbles sur 50 couples différents en 500 mots ou moins.

J'ai choisi une série de 50 Drabbles en crossover, et chaque fandom aura son petit recueil, d'autres drabbles suivront donc celui-là pour le fandom Harry Potter / Marvel (qui comprends donc Avengers, Captain Ameria, Iron Man, Spiderman, Doctor Strange, Daredevil, etc)

 _Léger Spoil Comic Thanos #14_

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Les Disciples de la Mort**_

 **…**

Il était en vacances lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois. Le Titan semait le Chaos sur son passage et Harry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'admirer son travail. Tout avait commencé ainsi. Le sorcier avait été soufflé par la puissance de son Chaos et il avait été intrigué. Il avait voulu en apprendre plus sur cet être venu de l'espace, qui créait une si merveilleuse vision.

Ce fut confiant que le plus grand Mage Noir du monde et de son époque, s'approcha pour faire la connaissance de cet être à la peau violette. Son apparence n'était pas des plus flatteuses, mais Harry traitait régulièrement avec Vampires, Loups Garous, Détraqueurs et autres créatures magiques au physique atypique, ce n'était pas donc ça qui allait le rebuter. Thanos – car tel était son nom – avait observé avec surprise ce minuscule Midgardien venir à sa rencontre. Son âme était aussi sombre qu'un trou noir, mais il avait la beauté des plus belles Déesses du Panthéon.

Il n'avait pas eu peur de lui, il n'avait pas craint sa proximité comme ses soldats les plus fidèles. Il avait même osé se dresser devant lui comme un égal. Ce fut peut-être pour cette raison que Thanos l'accueillit avec un minimum de civilité. Ils avaient partagés leurs expériences de terreur et destructions. Le Titan avait été clairement surpris qu'un si petit être possède de si grands pouvoirs et soit autant versé dans les Ténèbres.

Mais leur relation changea pour devenir quasiment amicale, lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que chacun possédait une connexion privilégiée et unique avec la Mort. Le premier réflexe de Thanos fut la jalousie et la colère, mais ce ne fut qu'un bref sentiment qui ne dura pas longtemps. Après tout si la Mort avait marqué ce Sorcier comme un de ses disciples, il devait y avoir une raison derrière, et qui était-il pour douter de la Mort ?

Ils s'étaient donc revus au fil du temps et ils étaient devenus plus familier l'un envers l'autre. Jusqu'au jour où Thanos se présenta à Harry parfaitement détendu pour la première fois. Pour une raison qu'Harry ignorait, il semblait même en paix avec lui-même et profondément serein. Ses yeux brillaient presqu'avec sagesse, comme s'il avait eu obtenu une connaissance qui avait chassé son immense colère loin de lui.

Harry s'était approché avant même de s'en rendre compte et sa main était venu caresser la peau violette et légèrement râpeuse du Titan. Ce dernier avait écarquillé les yeux devant ce geste si doux. Il avait longtemps souhaité pouvoir se détendre comme Harry le faisait parfois, mais la colère le rongeait de l'intérieur, l'empêchant de se reposer véritablement. Mais sa rencontre avec sa version future lui avait apportée une certaine paix intérieure qu'il n'aurait pas cru pouvoir atteindre un jour.

« Je suis heureux pour toi. » Lui dit simplement Harry en souriant doucement.

Thanos sentit son cœur – ce vieil organe flétri qu'il pensait avoir perdu – battre fort dans sa poitrine et se réchauffer. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'était ce sentiment qui naissait en lui, mais il pourrait peut-être le découvrir avec le Sorcier… Ce dernier n'était-il pas justement toujours à ses côtés dans son futur ? Peut-être que la Mort ne les avait pas choisi tous les deux juste par caprice, peut-être y avait-il une raison cachée derrière ses actions et qu'il n'en effleurait tout juste que le sens… ?

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Résultat : 553 mots

Oui je sais, c'est un couple vraiment étrange, mais après avoir vu le visage de Thanos détendu et en paix dans le comic, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui trouver un côté mignon, méritant d'avoir un peu d'amûr.

Donc voilà pour ce couple, ils démarrent en mode complètement Insane ! pour finir par quelque chose de plus doux. Que voulez-vous, je suis un peu bizarre sur les bords x)

Au passage, Harry est donc devenu un grand méchant Seigneur des Ténèbres après la mort de Voldemort, mais pas tout de suite quand même, pour cette histoire. J'ai trouvé que c'était plus logique sinon il n'aurait jamais fait la connaissance de Thanos, je pense.

Enfin, je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain drabble ;)


	8. Drabble n8 - Malekith x Harry

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Marvel et ses univers sont entre les mains de la Walt Disney et Martin Goodman.

 **Rating** **:** K+

 **Genre** **:** Romance

 **Pairing** **:** Malekith x Harry Potter

 **Univers Marvel** **:** Thor

Hey ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau texte, mais cette fois dans le cadre d'un défi. Depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, j'ai découvert le forum d'Ange Phoenix, La Gazettes des Bonbons aux Citrons et je me suis laissé tenter par un certain nombre de défis.

 **Défi :** Les 50 Drabbles / Ecrire 50 Drabbles sur 50 couples différents en 500 mots ou moins.

J'ai choisi une série de 50 Drabbles en crossover, et chaque fandom aura son petit recueil, d'autres drabbles suivront donc celui-là pour le fandom Harry Potter / Marvel (qui comprends donc Avengers, Captain Ameria, Iron Man, Spiderman, Doctor Strange, Daredevil, etc)

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Le Prince d'Avalon**_

 **…**

« Epouse-moi. » Susurra Malekith avec un regard brûlant de luxure et de désir.

L'elfe noir avait donné son prix. _Il_ était surpris de celui-ci. _Il_ avait lu ce que son ancêtre avait laissé sur le Souverain de Svartalfheim. Ce dernier n'avait toujours manifesté que de l'intérêt envers la puissance militaire. Pourtant son ancêtre avait essayé de lui donner sa fille unique en mariage, sans succès. Qu'avait-il donc de plus qui intéressait cette fois l'elfe noir… ? S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait simplement pu réclamer la _main_ de son ancêtre et celui n'aurait pas pu la lui refuser.

« Alors Prince d'Avalon et de la Magie, quel est votre réponse ? »

 _Il_ se mordit la lèvre, l'autre venait de lui rappeler _pourquoi_ l'elfe noir se trouvait face à lui. Le monde de la magie était en train de sombrer dans la folie et la Magie elle-même était en train de mourir. Elle avait réclamé le retour de son Prince pour la sauver. _Il_ n'avait pas pu refuser sa demande… Elle l'avait toujours protégé, il devait lui rendre la pareille.

« Oui… » Murmura-t-il, baissant la tête en forme de soumission.

Malekith laissa échapper un halètement, autant de surprise – il avait tenté un joker mais il n'était pas sûr de réussir son coup – que de joie. Il attrapa délicatement le visage fin de son nouvel époux – le reste n'était que des formalités. Il le redressa, scrutant ses yeux si verts. Il était beau et fort. Le pouce taquin passa sur les lèvres pleines et boudeuses du plus jeune.

« Nous avons donc un accord. » Souffla Malekith avant de céder à ses pulsions.

Il embrassa avidement les lèvres tentatrices, glissant habilement sa langue dans la bouche de son conjoint, goûtant pour la première fois la délicieuse créature qui se laissa aller dans ses bras. L'elfe noir fut ravi de constater que son époux manquait d'expérience, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'il n'avait pas encore été touché ou si peu. Les mâles étaient toujours excités à l'idée d'être les premiers et Malekith n'échappait pas à la règle.

« Quel est ton nom, mon Prince ? » Ronronna l'elfe en s'éloignant le moins possible du pêché qu'était les douces lèvres du sorcier.

« H-Harry… Potter… » Haleta doucement le Garçon-qui-a-Survécu.

Le jeune homme s'en voulut de sentir un frisson courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale, alors qu'il se retrouvait presser contre le fort puissant et musclé de son nouveau mari ? Il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques minutes, l'elfe était apparu devant lui d'un coup, lui racontant qu'il avait enfin réussi à s'extraire des Limbes Noires et qu'il venait remplir le contrat qu'il avait promis à son ancêtre, celui de mettre le Prince d'Avalon et de la Magie, sur le trône de Midgard, une place qui lui revenait de droit.

Harry avait depuis longtemps appris la vérité sur sa famille et sur son sang, mais il n'avait jamais été intéressé par l'idée de prendre son rôle à cœur. Il ne se sentait pas l'âme d'un Prince ou d'un Roi, il voulait juste être lui-même, mais la Magie avait besoin de lui, désespérément, car le développement des Moldus et le taux de naissance dans le monde magique chutant, la tuait à petit feu. Elle lui avait chuchoté qu'à force, elle finirait par mourir, mais que lui pouvait la sauver, les sauver tous.

L'idée d'être un héros n'avait pas joué sur ses intentions, mais voir sa protectrice, celle qui avait veillé sur lui toutes ses années, si triste, l'avait poussé à prendre une décision. Il avait cru que toute cette histoire prendrait des années, qu'il lui faudrait du temps et de la volonté pour réussir là où ses ancêtres avaient échoués… En fait, il avait cru cette entreprise vouée à l'échec.

Ce fut presqu'au moment où il pensa cela, que Malekith apparut devant lui et Harry était sûr que la Magie y était pour quelque chose. Mais peu importe, le projet n'était plus voué à l'échec et il avait visiblement trouvé un Consort… Ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça qu'il avait imaginé son avenir, mais pourquoi pas après tout ?

L'elfe noir n'avait quant à lui qu'une hâte, celle de fêter les noces avec son nouvel époux. Il était ravi d'avoir été rappelé pour respecter ce contrat qu'il avait passé autrefois avec ce Mudgardien Sorcier. Il avait en effet demandé une armée à l'époque, pour se lever contre Odin, mais le nouveau Prince était trop beau pour qu'il passe à côté. Et puis, rien ne l'empêcherait d'enrôler son nouveau peuple contre Odin… Mais tout d'abord, il devait profiter de cette magnifique créature qui avait réveillé en lui un désir qu'il croyait inexistant, et ce dernier avait plusieurs siècles de frustration à rattraper !

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Résultat : 770 mots

J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce drabble, donc j'espère que vous avez tout autant le lire ? C'est un couple peu commun, mais il a du potentiel x)

D'ailleurs, si j'ai de bons retours, autant sur le couple que sur le drabble, je crois bien que c'est l'un de ceux qui auront une suite ! Donc je n'attends que vos commentaires pour me décider ;)

Je vous dis sinon à la prochaine, pour de nouvelles aventures !


	9. Drabble n9 - Nick x Harry

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Marvel et ses univers sont entre les mains de la Walt Disney et Martin Goodman.

 **Rating** **:** K+

 **Genre** **:** Romance

 **Pairing** **:** Nick Fury x Harry Potter

 **Univers Marvel** **:** Captain America/Avengers/The Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Hey ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau texte, mais cette fois dans le cadre d'un défi. Depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, j'ai découvert le forum d'Ange Phoenix, La Gazettes des Bonbons aux Citrons et je me suis laissé tenter par un certain nombre de défis.

 **Défi :** Les 50 Drabbles / Ecrire 50 Drabbles sur 50 couples différents en 500 mots ou moins.

J'ai choisi une série de 50 Drabbles en crossover, et chaque fandom aura son petit recueil, d'autres drabbles suivront donc celui-là pour le fandom Harry Potter / Marvel (qui comprends donc Avengers, Captain Ameria, Iron Man, Spiderman, Doctor Strange, Daredevil, etc)

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **L'Atout de Fury**_

 **…**

Nick regarda encore une fois le morceau de parchemin qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Ses yeux redessinaient les lettres cursives écrites à la plume et à l'encre rouge. Avec un dernier coup d'œil à l'horloge que Coulson avait accroché pour lui il y a des années de ça, il contacta Maria qui gérait les allées et venues dans son bureau.

« Maria, je serais indisponible pour les prochaines heures, j'ai une réunion importante. »

« Bien monsieur, dois-je vous rejoindre ? » Demanda la jeune femme et Nick l'entendit se lever, sur le point de le rejoindre.

« Non ça ira. » Déclara-t-il peut-être un peu plus rapidement que d'habitude, mais sa voix était toujours calme et posée. « Je prendrais ce rendez-vous seul. »

« … Bien monsieur… »

Le directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D. savait qu'il avait vexé son agent, qui avait toujours été à ses côtés, mais il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'elle rencontre son _rendez-vous_. C'était en partie une question de discrétion, mais c'était une excuse également… Il ne voulait juste pas partager son _rendez-vous_. Il était son Joker, sa dernière carte, sa dernière chance, mais il était tellement plus que cela…

Un homme apparut soudain dans son bureau, sans aucun avertissement préalable. Mais Nick ne sursauta même pas, il se contenta de sourire à la forme encapuchonnée qui se tenait face à lui.

« C'est bon, je me suis rendu indisponible aux nuisances extérieures. »

Son _rendez-vous_ ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de s'approcher, sa cape disparaissant dans une brume noire sans un mouvement particulier de sa part. Nick ne put s'empêcher de détailler le corps sculpté qui s'installait sur son bureau, juste à côté de lui. Une main trop prompte vint négligemment s'installer sur la cuisse face à lui, rejointe par une main gantée dont le pouce caressa quelques cercles relaxant.

« C'est bon de te voir Nick. » Murmura l'homme qui parlait comme s'il n'avait plus l'habitude de le faire.

« Toi aussi Harry. » Répondit l'homme noir et se redressant.

Avec la force de l'habitude, il vint se loger entre les jambes écartées du sorcier. Il passa une main sur les joues de l'homme, couvertes d'un léger chaume. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon serré qui empêchait les mèches rebelles de venir barrer son regard. Son front et sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair étaient dénudés. Il ne prenait plus la peine de la cacher car peu de personne avait la chance d'apercevoir ne serait-ce que son visage.

Harry avait quitté le monde magique et l'Angleterre après la guerre, il y a plus d'une quinzaine d'années, pour vivre dans l'ombre. Il était devenu mercenaire au service du plus offrant, avant de rencontrer Nick. Au début l'homme n'était qu'un client comme un autre, mais le directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D. s'était intéressé à lui et ses capacités, creusant son passé. Il avait fini par trouver des indices, mais il n'avait jamais voulu les utiliser contre lui. Harry s'était montré méfiant en apprenant ça, mais il avait fini par accepter que Nick avait juste agit par paranoïa, comme lui vivait désormais.

Cela avait pris plusieurs années et encore plus de missions pour que quelque chose naisse entre eux. Une certaine attirance physique, puis sexuelle, qui aboutirent à des sentiments de plus en plus profond. Finalement Harry ne travaillait plus que pour Nick. Peut-être fut-ce là le but de Fury depuis le début, mais cela ne le gênait pas finalement d'être entièrement attaché à l'homme. Il ne craignait pas la traitrise dans ses bras et il savait qu'il était l'un des rares à ne pas être manipuler par l'homme.

« Tu m'as appelé. » Dit simplement Harry après le long baiser doux et chaste qu'ils échangèrent.

Pendant toutes ses années, ses clients, puis Nick, furent quasiment ses seuls véritables contacts humains et le sorcier était devenu ce que la société appelait un ermite, un marginal, un homme extravagant. Il ne parlait plus que très peu, toujours d'une manière posée, douce, basse. C'était comme s'il vivait au ralenti lorsqu'il n'était pas en mission. La guerre l'avait malheureusement transformée et Dumbledore avait bien réussi son but, faire de lui une arme. Seul un champ de bataille lui donnait maintenant de vivre pleinement. Son cœur battait toujours plus fort lorsqu'il commençait une mission.

Nick réussissait parfois à lui procurer la même adrénaline dont il avait besoin, mais ce n'était jamais facile, donc même avec son amant – son amour ? – il semblait parfois éteint sans pour autant l'être. Il n'était pas pour autant froid ou antipathique, il semblait juste détaché de la réalité. Fury s'y était habitué et il le comprenait, faisant de son mieux pour que l'homme se sente vivant. Et dire que cela faisait déjà plus de dix ans qu'il avait rencontré pour la première fois… Il se souvenait encore du jeune homme de vingt ans qu'il avait rencontré dans ce café, il semblait mort de l'intérieur. Désormais les yeux d'Harry brillaient de nouveau, même si ce n'était pas encore ça.

« Oui, j'ai besoin de toi pour l'Initiative Avengers. »

« C'est une mission assez _bruyante_. » Fit remarquer Harry.

« Je ne te demande pas d'en faire partis, même si tu en aurais largement les capacités. Tu es la dernière carte que je peux jouer, je ne peux pas t'inclure dans le projet. »

Nick eut le bonheur de voir un sourire amusé se dessiner sur les délicieuses lèvres de l'homme. Ils savaient tous les deux que Nick était surtout extrêmement jaloux et possessif.

« Je voudrais que tu retrouves Steve Rogers. » Déclara le directeur et une lueur intrépide brilla dans le regard vert.

« Le Captain America disparu ? »

« Lui-même. »

Un sourire excité et impatient éclaira le visage marqué du sorcier. Ce serait une mission plus qu'intéressante. Mais d'abord… Il devait profiter de ses retrouvailles avec son amant.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Résultat : 939 mots

Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce couple, de ce drabble ? Je ne voyais pas trop Nick avec un Harry immature, donc je l'ai vieilli, je l'ai rendu plus calme, un peu cassé aussi, mais rien d'irréparable.

J'espère que vous avez aimé en tout cas ? C'est peut-être un couple un peu original, mais j'ai quand même trouvé intéressant de l'écrire.

Quel est votre avis sur le sujet ?

A bientôt en tout cas :)


	10. Drabble n10 - Victor x Harry

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Marvel et ses univers sont entre les mains de la Walt Disney et Martin Goodman.

 **Rating** **:** K+

 **Genre** **:** Romance

 **Pairing** **:** Victor Von Doom x Harry Potter

 **Univers Marvel** **:** Fantastic Four

Hey ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau texte, mais cette fois dans le cadre d'un défi. Depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, j'ai découvert le forum d'Ange Phoenix, La Gazettes des Bonbons aux Citrons et je me suis laissé tenter par un certain nombre de défis.

 **Défi :** Les 50 Drabbles / Ecrire 50 Drabbles sur 50 couples différents en 500 mots ou moins.

J'ai choisi une série de 50 Drabbles en crossover, et chaque fandom aura son petit recueil, d'autres drabbles suivront donc celui-là pour le fandom Harry Potter / Marvel (qui comprends donc Avengers, Captain Ameria, Iron Man, Spiderman, Doctor Strange, Daredevil, etc)

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Le Sorcier de la Cours**_

 **…**

Reed haleta lorsqu'il vit le visage de Victor intact. La surprise était tellement grande qu'il ne parvint pas à éviter la poutre métallique qui fonça sur lui.

Les Quatre Fantastiques avaient investis Latveria en début de journée pour en faire sortir Victor et le trainer enfin en justice. Ils attendaient tous ce moment avec impatience, leur plus grand ennemi serait enfin derrière les barreaux et incapable de venir encore une fois ruiner leur vie. Du moins c'était l'objectif initial.

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à Latveria, ils s'attendaient à voir un pays en guerre, ou extrêmement militarisé avec des soldats à chaque coin de rue. Pourtant ils n'avaient rien vu de tout cela. Susan avait été la première à exprimer des doutes sur la légitimité de leurs actions, ainsi que Ben, à sa plus grande surprise… Johnny aussi semblait réticent alors qu'ils s'approchaient du palais de Latveria, qui n'avait rien de la bâtisse sombre, gigantesque et riche à laquelle ils s'attendaient. Le bâtiment ne surplombait la ville que d'un ou deux étages de plus, il ressemblait presque plus à un musée qu'à un palais.

L'Homme Elastique avait tout juste réussi à les convaincre d'entrer pour trouver Victor et vérifier son bureau. Mais dès qu'ils s'étaient éloignés de l'entrée, ils avaient vraisemblablement été pris dans une illusion… Ils ne savaient pas comment, mais c'était arrivé. Les murs s'étaient soudain déformés, il n'y avait plus ni de haut ni de bas. La droite et la gauche avaient disparues. Le décor avait également changé mais ils étaient bien incapables de le reconnaître.

Puis il était arrivé. Ils s'étaient attendus à une armée, mais il était venu seul. Ou presque. Dans son ombre se cachait un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Ils ne le reconnurent pas, en fait ils ne firent même pas attention à lui, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à scruter les traits impeccables de Victor. Reed aurait pu jurer en le voyant ainsi, que sa machine n'avait jamais explosée !

Le combat fut assez vite réglé, Victor profita en réalité de leur étonnement et de leur stupeur pour rapidement les capturer. Dans son ombre, son sorcier endormi ses adversaires le temps qu'ils soient emmenés dans leurs cellules spéciales. Harry était arrivé à Latveria il y a plus d'un an, en cherchant à fuir son monde et ses anciens amis. Il avait rapidement fait parler de lui en utilisant ses pouvoirs pour aider les gens qui l'avaient accueilli chez lui.

Victor, craignant qu'un sorcier maléfique – et Mephisto par extension – ne veuille envahir son pays et menacer son peuple, sa famille. Il n'avait trouvé qu'un jeune homme blessé et cherchant désespérément de l'affection. Le Roi de Latveria l'avait alors pris sous son aile, le ramenant avec lui à la capitale. Harry n'était pas seulement devenu son pupille, il était surtout devenu le Sorcier de la Cours et celui du pays, voyageant d'un village à l'autre, d'une ville à l'autre, pour aider les gens qui en avaient besoin.

Le Docteur Fatalis – comme on l'appelait en Amérique – avait également bénéficié des pouvoirs d'Harry pour que son visage soit moins marqué par les cicatrices. Cependant il était trop tard pour qu'il puisse être complètement soigné, Harry avait donc accepté à contrecœur de lui poser un Glamour. Il insistait cependant pour le lui enlever chaque soir. Et chaque soir Harry passait sa main sur le visage défiguré de Victor.

Cette routine apporta un immense sentiment de confort au Roi de Latveria, et celle-ci évolua peu à peu. Un baiser timide vint un soir se rajouter aux douces caresses, puis deux. Plusieurs soirs plus tard, il s'agissait de baisers plus approfondis et de mains qui s'attardaient sur des hanches. Leurs échanges avaient peu à peu évoluées et s'ils n'avaient pas encore passé le cap des caresses intimes timides – plus par inexpérience que par gêne – ils se sentaient profondément liés.

Pourtant quand les Quatre Fantastiques furent emmenés et escortés dans les cellules qui portaient déjà leurs noms, Harry ne réagit même pas. Il avait eu un fort sens de la justice, et il l'avait toujours, mais s'il y avait bien quelque chose qui comptait plus pour lui que faire régner la loi, c'était de protéger sa famille. Et Latveria, comme Victor, remplissaient désormais ce rôle. Sans le Roi, le pays risquait sûrement de retomber dans la guerre et la violence. De plus, cela faisait plus d'un an, presque deux ans à vrai dire, que Victor n'avait pas interagit avec les quatre Super Héros, Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils étaient venus ainsi pour se battre, et il ne chercherait pas à le faire.

Il était maintenant le Sorcier de la Cours de Victor, s'était son travail de le protéger envers et contre tous, même des Super Héros.

« Merci Harry. » Murmura justement l'homme qui comptait tant pour lui.

Ce dernier savait à quel point Harry ne pardonnait pas le mal, et pourtant il lui avait ouvert son cœur et il était prêt à le protéger… Il avait changé sa vie et même en le remerciant, cela ne suffirait jamais à rembourser la dette qu'il avait envers lui.

« Merci à toi de m'avoir donné une famille. » Répliqua le jeune homme en effleurant ses lèvres des siennes, son bonheur rayonnant sur son visage.

Harry avait cherché une vie tranquille et il avait trouvé plus que ça.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Résultat : 874 mots

Un autre couple mignon comme tout ! Ou plutôt un drabble qui rend ce couple mignon comme tout ? XD

Je l'avoue, j'ai lu un joli article sur Victor avant d'écrire ce drabble, qui rappelait le passé malheureusement de Victor, ses bonnes actions que tout le monde oublie et qui saquait un peu Reed Richards… Donc cela s'est senti dans l'histoire peut-être ? x)

Mais j'avais l'intention de le faire gentil de toute façon ! :)

Bon, j'espère que vous avez aimé en tout cas et à bientôt !


	11. Texte n5,2 - Steve x Harry

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Marvel et ses univers sont entre les mains de la Walt Disney et Martin Goodman.

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Humour, Alive!Coulson

 **Pairing** **:** Steve Rogers x Harry Potter

 **Univers Marvel** **:** Captain America/Avengers

 **Evénement** **:** Saint-Valentin

Bonjour !

Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour un petit OS/Drabble pour la Saint-Valentin, sur Harry et Steve ! Etant donné qu'il peut faire suite au Drabble n°5 (d'où le titre 5.2) du même couple, tout comme il peut être lu séparément, j'ai décidé de le poster ici pour l'occasion, mais il ne fait pas parti donc du défi d'Ange Phoenix contrairement aux autres.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Premier rendez-vous**_

 **…**

Harry vérifiait nerveusement son apparence dans sa salle de bain, essayant vainement de plaquer ses cheveux sur son crâne et lissant pour la cinquième fois sa chemise parfaitement repassée. Cela faisait deux mois maintenant que le Captain America lui avait adressé la parole dans ce couloir. Bien qu'il soit le subordonné de Coulson, lui-même baby-sitter des Avengers, Harry n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour le fameux Héros de l'Amérique, lui adresserait un jour la parole. La discrétion n'avait été qu'un rêve pour lui en Angleterre, mais quand il était arrivé aux Etats-Unis avec l'aide du SHIELD, il avait enfin pu connaître l'anonymat.

Certains diraient qu'il s'était renfermé, qu'il avait devenu asocial ou d'autres choses comme ça. Mais il n'en n'était rien. Il avait juste pu enfin s'épanouir pleinement, être celui qu'il avait dû cacher pour plaire aux sorciers. Il aimait le travail bien fait et n'aimait pas parler inutilement. Il ne faisait certes jamais le premier pas, mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il repoussait la moindre discussion ou la moindre approche de son entourage, au contraire. Il répondait toujours chaleureusement à ses interlocuteurs, heureux de pouvoir interagir avec ces personnes qui ne le voyaient pas comme une célébrité.

Il s'était souvent gentiment moqué de son supérieur et de son fanatisme pour le Captain America. Il comprenait que des gens puissent vénérer des sauveurs, mais ce qu'il n'avait pas pu accepter dans le monde des sorciers, c'était qu'ils ne l'avaient pas accepté comme il était. Heureusement son supérieur était différent, il l'avait prouvé lors de leur première rencontre, car il était l'un des seuls avec le Directeur Fury à connaître son passé. Il n'avait donc aucun sentiment à propos du Héros d'Amérique, jusqu'à ce qu'il le rencontre.

Il n'allait pas se mentir, Steve Rogers était véritablement un bel homme… un _très_ bel homme. Et Harry avait senti son cœur palpiter lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois en chair et en os. Cependant si le sorcier n'aurait pas pu le louper, lui avait été invisible aux yeux du Héros. Il n'avait été qu'un visage parmi d'autres et cela lui avait fait mal… Mais il avait voulu de cette vie où il n'était personne, alors il n'avait rien dit et il était resté en retrait. De toute façon qu'est-ce que cet adonis blond pourrait bien lui trouver ? Il n'avait pas un physique sortant de l'ordinaire ou une beauté surnaturelle. Il était relativement normal, bien qu'il sache que ses yeux verts hypnotisaient beaucoup de monde par leur intensité.

Il s'était dit qu'il passerait à autre chose, mais Steve le salua un jour dans les couloirs et il n'avait pu empêcher sa joie d'éclater. Ils s'étaient croisés plusieurs fois après ça et peu à peu ils s'étaient mis à discuter de tout et de rien. Parfois dans les couloirs, parfois à la cantine du SHIELD, après une réunion ou à la machine à café. Après plus de deux mois où ils apprirent peu à peu à se connaître, Harry avait pris son courage à deux mains et il avait proposé à Steve de se voir en dehors des « heures de travail ».

Le grand blond avait accepté avec joie et lui avait proposé un petit restaurant calme et intime où ils pourraient être tranquille. Et si Harry avait proposé la date du 14 février, ce n'était qu'un pur hasard. Il n'avait choisi ce jour uniquement parce qu'il finissait plus tôt. Il n'avait certainement pas de pensées cachées ! Non, vraiment aucune.

Il savait bien que tout le monde ne pensait pas ainsi, il avait vu Stark embêter Steve à propos de leur rendez-vous toute la semaine. Mais généralement Harry s'enfuyait, assez gêné, avant de voir le Héros d'Amérique rougir à son tour aux sous-entendus du play-boy multimilliardaire. Mais aujourd'hui était le grand jour et Harry était des plus nerveux. Inspirant profondément pour ne pas céder à la panique, il vérifia une dernière fois son apparence et enfila son blouson en cuir noir avant de rejoindre leur lien de rencontre, un parc à quelques rues du restaurant où Steve avait fait une réservation.

L'Agent du SHIELD n'eut aucun mal à repérer Steve et heureusement, à part quelques enfants perspicaces, les gens semblaient respecter son espace vital. Quelques personnes s'arrêtaient parfois un peu plus loin pour détailler le Captain America, mais aucun ne prenait de photos. Il y a deux semaines, le SHIELD avait fait couler un journal pour avoir publié des images trafiquées du symbole des Etats-Unis. Depuis les gens sortaient un peu moins facilement leurs portables et autres appareils photos lorsqu'ils croisaient un Avengers. Pas que l'un d'entre eux s'en plaindrait, excepté Tony évidemment qui avait enjoint ses fans à ne pas s'inquiéter de ça le concernant.

Steve ne put s'empêcher de détailler Harry de la tête aux pieds lorsqu'il arriva vers lui. Il était habillé assez simplement, mais la tenue lui allait très bien : avec son jean clair qui serait juste comme il le fallait ses fesses, sa chemise verte claire qui mettait ses yeux en valeur et qui laissait voir sa silhouette musclée et élancée, ainsi que sa veste en cuir qui serrait ses biceps, Harry était magnifique. Le blond n'était pas non plus en reste avec son jean un peu plus moulant et son t-shirt qui bleu clair qui semblait presqu'être d'une ou taille ou deux trop petits, ne laissant vraiment à l'imagination et sa veste marron usée qui lui collait tout autant à la peau.

Ils se détaillèrent silencieusement pendant trois bonnes minutes avant de se reprendre. Steve le guida alors jusqu'au restaurant où il avait fait sa réservation. Chaque table était entourée de demi-murs en bois, surmontés de plantes qui cachaient la vue aux autres clients, mais qui permettaient aux serveurs de surveiller les tables depuis la petite estrade qui se trouvait dans l'entrée. Le repas fut extrêmement agréable, les plats étaient délicieux et assez communs pour ne pas se perdre dans des noms savants. Ils prirent un fond de verre de whisky pour accompagner la discussion nerveuse au début, mais qui se fit plus détendue et enthousiaste au fil des minutes.

En sommes, ils passaient un agréable moment, sautant de sujet en sujet, comme la passion de Steve pour le dessin, la chouette d'Harry, leurs problèmes communs avec la technologie, leurs anecdotes sur le SHIELD ou les Avengers, ils parlèrent même un peu de leur passé, même si aucun n'entra dans les détails. C'était agréable pour eux de se sentir aussi libres et de sentir compris par l'autre. Bientôt leurs discussions furent espacées par des silences confortables, parlant même parfois simplement par un regard pour partager une blague sur un serveur ou un autre client trop bruyant.

Quand Steve vint lentement caresser le bout de ses doigts, Harry sentit une vive chaleur lui grimper au visage, mais il se contenta de baisser les yeux quelques instants sur son plat pour reprendre contenance. Bon dieu, il n'était pas une jouvencelle et il avait plus de vingt-cinq maintenant. Il restait malgré tout intimidé et il n'osa pas rendre l'attention à Steve, sans pour autant enlever sa main. Cela sembla suffire au soldat qui continua doucement ses caresses sans dire un mot. Finalement le dessert arriva, signalant la fin proche du repas. Harry ne savait pas s'il pouvait se permettre d'inviter Steve pour une suite de ce rendez-vous, ou même ce qu'ils pourraient faire. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'expérience en termes de rendez-vous…

Un frisson remonta brusquement le long de son dos et il leva les yeux vers Steve, dont le regard doux s'embrasa soudain de désir, bloquant sous souffle dans sa gorge serrée. Il ne le savait pas lui-même, mais quand Steve passa son pouce sur le dos de la main d'Harry, provoquant un frisson des plus agréables, le regard du sorcier s'était fait si désireux et plaintif que le Héros d'Amérique avait senti ses plus basses envies gronder en lui. Les rougeurs qui s'étalèrent sur les joues de son interlocuteur ne firent rien pour arranger son état et d'un coup, il se leva de sa chaise pour se pencher au-dessus de la table et embrasser furieusement l'autre homme.

Peu importe que de la chantilly tâche maintenant son t-shirt, peu importe qu'un serveur passe et les voit, peu importe que sa main soit légèrement griffé par Harry, il goutait maintenant au paradis. Celui-ci avait un goût de chocolat à la fois froid et chaud. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné où Harry ne se contenta pas de subir, bataillant avec férocité avec cette langue intrusive pour la retenir le plus longtemps possible. Ils se séparèrent en haletant bruyamment, tous les deux à moitié-surpris de l'intensité de ce premier baiser.

Mais là où Harry sourit avec bonheur, Steve rougit, mortifié par son attitude loin d'être gentleman. Il se rassit et bredouilla des excuses sur son impulsivité, son manque total de tenue et d'autres choses que le sorcier n'écouta pas. Il préféra se pencher à son tour au-dessus de la table et de claquer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son blond – après tout il n'était pas assez grand pour lui rendre la pareille.

« Ce n'est pas comme si je m'en étais plaint. » Sourit Harry avant de retourner à son dessert, s'amusant à lécher consciencieusement sa cuillère à chaque bouchée.

Puisque Steve était plus qu'intéressé, pourquoi se retenir plus longtemps de flirter ouvertement avec lui ? Il n'était peut-être pas encore tout à fait prêt pour la suite – quoi qu'il ne doutait pas que dans le feu de l'action, il pourrait facilement envoyer balader ses rares inquiétudes – mais plus rien ne l'empêchait de se restreindre et de cacher ses sentiments.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Et voilà, un premier rendez-vous le jour de la Saint-Valentin, totalement _par hasard_ avec un premier baiser chaud, chaud, chaud mesdemoiselles !

Ce petit OS peut donc faire suite au drabble n°5 « Jeux de séduction » ou peut-être lu séparément sans trop de problèmes normalement.

En tout cas j'espère que vous vous êtes régalés et que ça vous a plût ;)


	12. Drabble n11 - Bruce x Harry

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Marvel et ses univers sont entre les mains de la Walt Disney et Martin Goodman.

 **Rating** **:** T

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Sous-entendus sexuels

 **Pairing** **:** Bruce Banner x Harry Potter

 **Univers Marvel** **:** Incredible Hulk + Avengers

Hey ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau texte, mais cette fois dans le cadre d'un défi. Depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, j'ai découvert le forum d'Ange Phoenix, La Gazettes des Bonbons aux Citrons et je me suis laissé tenter par un certain nombre de défis.

 **Défi :** Les 50 Drabbles / Ecrire 50 Drabbles sur 50 couples différents en 500 mots ou moins.

J'ai choisi une série de 50 Drabbles en crossover, et chaque fandom aura son petit recueil, d'autres drabbles suivront donc celui-là pour le fandom Harry Potter / Marvel (qui comprends donc Avengers, Captain Ameria, Iron Man, Spiderman, Doctor Strange, Daredevil, etc)

 **SPECIAL DEDICACE A LadyAliceRiddleSnape !** Qui a mis une superbe _300e review_ à ma petite histoire « Rituel de Protection » ! Énorme merci à toi ! Et évidemment à ceux qui ont mis les _299 reviews précédentes_ ! :D Je vous aime !

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Céder à tout prix**_

 **…**

Bruce avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Et pour une fois cela ne concernait pas Hulk. Non, ce problème était le sien et aussi celui d'un certain sorcier installé à côté de lui. Ils profitaient d'un moment calme à la Tour Avengers, lisant un livre chacun de leur côté. Bruce était plongé dans les nouvelles découvertes physiques du siècle dernier, tandis qu'Harry avait préféré un épais volume sans titre. Le scientifique n'y avait pas fait attention, ce n'était pas la première fois que son compagnon sortait quelques étranges ouvrages de sa bibliothèque. En fait, elle en était même remplie.

Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter Harry dans sa vie. Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, le jeune homme se trouvait autant à l'état sauvage que lui lors de sa fuite, avant qu'il ne rencontre Tony et qu'il obtienne un véritable refuge. Il avait entendu parler d'un groupe de personnes dans une forêt allemande, qui pouvait changer d'apparence. Il n'y avait pas eu d'informations supplémentaires, il était donc allé enquêter sur place, plus par réflexe que par besoin de trouver un remède à son problème vert.

C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait nez à nez avec des loups garous. Des vrais loups garous. S'il n'y avait pas eu à Harry ce jour-là, il aurait sûrement fini dans leur estomac. Etrangement, le jeune homme – qu'il ignorait être un sorcier à ce moment-là – avait une forte emprise sur la meute, sans pour autant être lui-même une créature polymorphe. De ce qu'il avait compris, c'était lié au fait que sa forme animale était également un loup et qu'il avait fait partie d'une meute dès sa naissance, à travers un oncle loup-garou.

Ils s'étaient très vite liés d'amitié, jusqu'à ce que cela ne devienne plus, _beaucoup_ plus. A ce moment-là, Harry décida de « retourner » à la civilisation avec lui. Il ne s'était installé dans cette meute que pour se faire oublier quelques années après tout. Il avait donc troqué des vêtements usés et une hygiène plus ou moins douteuse, pour des habits plus adaptées et une bonne douche. Bruce avait eu un gros coup de cœur en le voyant ainsi métamorphosé.

Le scientifique avait eu aussi besoin de temps pour comprendre qu'on puisse s'intéresser à lui. Pourtant Harry le trouvait si adorable, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il n'aime pas Bruce, surtout pas pour un problème de monstre vert. Il connaissait assez de Créatures Magiques et même de créatures polymorphes pour s'inquiéter de quelque chose comme ça. Cela avait donc mis du temps, mais Bruce avait fini par accepter ce fait et par la même occasion l'amour d'Harry.

Cependant, s'il avait accepté son amour, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il acceptait quoi que ce soit de trop physique… Si Harry avait réussi à lui faire oublier sa peur de se transformer en Hulk avec lui, ce n'était toujours pas le cas dans une certaine situation, impliquant un lit, deux corps nus, des montées d'adrénalines et de la fréquence cardiaque… Sans parler des possibles risques de « contamination » qui inquiétait Bruce au plus haut point. Il savait déjà que son sang était dangereux pour les autres, mais et si ce n'était pas la seule chose ?

Pourtant, malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions, il n'était plus très sûr de pouvoir les tenir quand Harry gigotait comme ça sur ses jambes… ! Le sorcier était venu s'installer contre lui, sans demander la permission et cela faisait maintenant plus de dix minutes qu'il ne pouvait plus du tout se concentrer sur sa lecture. Il était sûr qu'Harry le faisait exprès, il avait plusieurs fois exprimé son mécontentement à l'absence de vie sexuelle, mais il arrivait aussi que son petit-ami soit assez innocent, et il ne voulait pas le blesser en l'éloignant de lui.

« H-Harry… » Haleta légèrement Bruce quand le sorcier se pressa un peu plus contre la bosse grandissante dans son pantalon.

« Hm ? » Demanda le jeune homme sans quitter son livre des yeux, cachant son sourire.

« … Ri-rien. » Fit l'homme en serrant les dents et en essayant de se contrôler au maximum, mais c'était dur !

Le sorcier de son côté, était ravi ! Il voulait Bruce dans son lit et il l'aurait ! Il n'hésiterait à utiliser les moyens les plus fourbes pour cela, après tout, n'était-il pas un Serpentard dans l'âme ?

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Résultat : 709 mots

Un nouveau drabble ! Cette fois sur un Bruce x Harry !

Au début je devais faire le Anatoly/Harry (An-chan étant le petit frère de Vlad-kun du chap 3) mais suite à la 300e review sur « Rituel de Protection », eh bien j'ai changé mes plans ! XD

Pas que ce soit forcément en mal, n'est-ce pas ? ;)

Allez, je vous laisse et je vous dis à très vite pour de nouvelles aventures ! xP


	13. Drabble n12 - Laufey x Harry

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Marvel et ses univers sont entre les mains de la Walt Disney et Martin Goodman.

 **Rating** **:** K+

 **Genre** **:** Romance Famille

 **Pairing** **:** Laufey x Harry Potter

 **Univers Marvel** **:** Thor

Hey ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau texte, mais cette fois dans le cadre d'un défi. Depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, j'ai découvert le forum d'Ange Phoenix, La Gazettes des Bonbons aux Citrons et je me suis laissé tenter par un certain nombre de défis.

 **Défi :** Les 50 Drabbles / Ecrire 50 Drabbles sur 50 couples différents en 500 mots ou moins.

J'ai choisi une série de 50 Drabbles en crossover, et chaque fandom aura son petit recueil, d'autres drabbles suivront donc celui-là pour le fandom Harry Potter / Marvel (qui comprends donc Avengers, Captain Ameria, Iron Man, Spiderman, Doctor Strange, Daredevil, etc)

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Heureuse nouvelle**_

 **…**

Harry était ravi et cela se voyait.

Il naviguait à travers les Jötnar, ces derniers s'écartant poliment sur son passage. Cela faisait plus de six ans qu'il était arrivé à Jötunheim alors qu'il était gravement blessé.

Après son combat contre Voldemort, son corps s'était petit à petit mis à changer, sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Sacrifier sa vie, réaliser la prophétie, tout ça avait eu pour conséquence de lui faire accéder à un autre plan de l'existence… Celui des Dieux. Son âme pure, sa connexion avec la Mort, son sacrifice vaillant et son passé de guerrier, lui avait valu d'être accepté parmi les Asgardiens, comme le Dieu de la Mort.

Harry ne l'avait pas voulu, il avait même tenté de refuser ce titre, mais il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Toute sa vie avait été tracée comme une épreuve permanente pour savoir s'il était digne ou non de ce titre. Le Destin, lui avait-on dit, l'avait choisi lui parmi des millions de Midgardiens. Le Dieu de la Mort devait en effet faire l'expérience de la vie mais aussi de la mort, afin de pouvoir être apte à être celui qui règnerait sur les âmes.

Mais alors qu'Harry apprenait ses devoirs à Hellheim, des Asgardiens avaient attaqués son royaume, jugeant qu'un Midgardien ne devait pas avoir le droit de siéger sur le trône d'un monde d'Yggdrasil, qu'il n'aurait même jamais du devenir un Dieu. Il avait refusé d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour se défendre, il ne les contrôlait pas encore assez pour cela. Il avait juste eu le temps de se téléporter à Jötunheim, un endroit où personne ne viendrait le chercher, avant de s'effondrer dans son sang.

Il avait été trouvé par des Jötuns et ramené à la capitale de leur royaume. Il y avait fait alors la connaissance de Laufey qui avait accepté de l'héberger le temps qu'il reprenne des forces – les ennemis de mes ennemis sont des amis, comme disait le dicton – mais il n'était finalement jamais partis.

Cela faisait six ans qu'il vivait ici et quatre ans qu'il avait entamé une relation avec Laufey, le Roi de Jötunheim. Il avait été incertain dans sa manière d'agir au début, mais le Jötunn l'avait courtisé en lui laissant le temps de s'y faire. Ils avaient même finis par se marier l'année dernière. Les Asgardiens n'accepteraient sûrement pas leur relation s'ils étaient au courant, mais Harry ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il aimait vraiment Laufey et le Jötunn serait capable de détruire les neufs royaumes et plus encore, juste pour le protéger.

« Laufey ! » S'exclama Harry en entrant dans la salle du trône.

Certains Jötnar le toisèrent de haut, et ce n'était pas seulement à cause de leur grande taille. Malgré les six années passées ici, Harry devait encore parfois faire ces preuves, mais c'était dans la nature même de ces géants bleus, alors il ne s'en préoccupait pas.

« Harry, mon doux, que se passe-t-il ? » Répondit le roi depuis l'estrade, regardant le Dieu le rejoindre.

Le visage de l'ancien Midgardien exaltait de joie alors qu'il le rejoignait. Il vint l'embrasser comme jamais, malgré le public et son attitude d'ordinaire pudique. Laufey en fut assez surpris et il n'eut même pas le temps de répondre à son baiser qu'Harry s'éloignait déjà, se retentant tout juste de sauter partout.

« Je suis enceint ! »

Un sourire immense dévorait son visage et ses yeux brillaient d'un bonheur pur et innocent. Laufey ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'il attirait Harry dans ses bras à cette nouvelle et que déjà les Jötnar présents les félicitaient pour cette nouvelle. Ils allaient enfin avoir un petit bout d'eux dans leurs bras, le symbole même de leur amour. Ils avaient hâte que ce petit être arrive.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Résultat : 615 mots

Oui, je devais faire un autre couple, mais bon, les drabbles sont cours donc rapidement écrits tant que j'ai la motivation pour ça XD Donc ce n'est pas un problème x)

Sinon, on se retrouve donc avec un petit Laufey x Harry et surprise, il y aura une suite ! 3 autres drabbles suivront celui-ci car je voulais écrire un peu plus dessus, pour vous parler de leur « vie de famille » x)

Enfin, vous verrez bien !

Allez, je vous laisse et je vous dis à très vite pour de nouvelles aventures ! xP


	14. Texte n12,2 - Laufey x Harry

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Marvel et ses univers sont entre les mains de la Walt Disney et Martin Goodman.

 **Rating** **:** K+

 **Genre** **:** Romance Famille

 **Pairing** **:** Laufey x Harry Potter

 **Univers Marvel** **:** Thor

Bonjour,

Ce drabble ne s'inscrit pas dans le défi d'Ange Phoenix d'écrire 50 couples différents en 50 drabbles, mais habitude, j'ai fait un chapitre de 500 mots XD

Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment le plus important.

Cette histoire fait donc suite au Laufey x Harry (n°12 : Heureuse nouvelle) posté dans le chapitre précédent. Il y aura deux autres chapitres accompagnant celui-ci, sûrement plutôt cours eux-aussi car il s'agit plus de faire de petites scènes qu'une vraie histoire pour cette fois.

En espérant bien entendu que tout ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Aux portes de la guerre**_

 **…**

Laufey se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte qui ouvrait sur ses quartiers et ceux d'Harry.

Ces derniers temps, les relations entre Jötunheim et Asgard se détérioraient plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Autrefois il aurait sûrement souhaité cette guerre, pour essayer d'obtenir le trône d'Asgard, pour supplanter ces Dieux qui se croyaient au-dessus de tous. Pourtant il avait pris de l'âge, et de la sagesse. Mais surtout il avait maintenant une famille sur qui veiller, à protéger.

Autrefois, les enfants Jötnar n'étaient presqu'une notion abstraite pour lui, il ne s'agissait que de futurs soldats qu'il perdait, des êtres plus fragiles qu'il fallait essayer de protéger. Et c'était même plus par moral que par réelle conviction qu'il plaçait des hommes pour prendre soin d'eux. Cependant, tout était différent maintenant. Il aurait préféré continuer à garder le statut quo qui existait entre leurs deux peuples, car il craignait pour la vie de son époux, mais aussi pour celle de leur fils.

Cela faisait à peine six mois qu'Harry avait donné naissance à leur enfant, un garçon aux cheveux d'un noir aussi profond que ceux de sa _mère_ mais à la peau bleue et aux rouges, caractéristiques des Jötnar. Laufey avait presqu'été déçu qu'il ne naisse pas avec les yeux verts d'Harry, mais son fils restait parfait malgré tout. Tout comme l'avait été Harry pendant sa grossesse et au moment de l'accouchement.

Le Géant des Glaces ne l'avouerait jamais à quiconque, mais quand son doux compagnon s'était effondré sur son lit, sans pouls, après avoir donné naissance à leur enfant, Laufey avait eu peur. Extrêmement peur pour la première fois de son existence. Mais Harry s'était réveillé sans prévenir et il avait demandé à voir son bébé. Ils avaient alors compris qu'en tant que Dieu de la Mort, celle-ci n'avait pas le même impact sur Harry que les autres. Pourtant le doute et la crainte étaient toujours présents : Harry se réveillerait-il toujours ?

« Laufey ? » Appela doucement l'ancien sorcier en remarquant enfin sa présence, lâchant du regard sous tout petit, confortablement enroulé dans de la fourrure.

« Tout se passe bien ? » Répondit le Géant en les rejoignant.

« C'est un véritable petit ange. » Sourit amoureusement Harry en se reconcentrant sur son fils qui dormait paisiblement.

Laufey se contenta de sourire. Il n'avait malheureusement pas encore pu vraiment s'occuper de leur fils à cause de la guerre qui se préparait dehors, mais aussi car son compagnon était extrêmement protecteur avec son bébé, à l'image des mères Jötnar, ne laissant personne d'autre s'en occuper, quitte à se tuer la santé pour cela, et le roi ne savait pas s'il devait être fier de lui ou s'en inquiéter.

Leur moment paisible et calme fut cependant coupé brutalement lorsque les portes de leurs quartiers cognèrent contre les murs en s'ouvrant. Un Jötunn se précipita à l'intérieur, s'agenouillant prestement devant son roi et son époux.

« Roi Laufey, les Asgardiens viennent d'atterrir à Jötunheim ! Leur armé avance vers la capitale ! »

Le Géant se figea sur place en entendant la nouvelle et son premier réflexe fut de se tourner vers Harry qui serrait fermement leur fils contre lui, le regardant avec crainte, pour Laufey, mais aussi pour leur enfant.

« Harry, va te cacher avec Loki ! »

Le Dieu acquiesça et disparut plus loin dans leurs quartiers, sûrement pour aller chercher des vêtements ou des armes. Laufey le regarda partir avec inquiétude, avant de se tourner vers le messager, le dépassant pour rejoindre la salle du trône, sa voix grave murmurant dangereusement :

« En route. »

Il allait protéger son royaume, son peuple, et surtout sa famille. Il ne laisserait pas les Ases gagner.

 _ **A suivre...**_

 **°0o0°**

Résultat : 596 mots

J'ai écrit ce drabble directement après le précédent, j'étais lancé ! Je pense que ce sera également le cas des prochains x)

En tout cas voilà, certains y avaient pensés, mais oui, l'enfant de Laufey et Harry est bel et bien Loki Laufeyson ! Ce qui signifie que l'histoire se passe (ou débute du moins) avant la guerre entre Odin et Laufey (qui est justement celle dont je parle dans ce drabble) et que le premier drabble était avant la naissance même de Thor.

Voilà pour les petites informations complémentaires.

Allez, je vous laisse et je vous dis à très vite pour de nouvelles aventures ! xP


	15. Texte n12,3 - Laufey x Harry

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Marvel et ses univers sont entre les mains de la Walt Disney et Martin Goodman.

 **Rating** **:** K+

 **Genre** **:** Romance Famille

 **Pairing** **:** Laufey x Harry Potter

 **Univers Marvel** **:** Thor

Bonjour,

Ce drabble ne s'inscrit pas dans le défi d'Ange Phoenix d'écrire 50 couples différents en 50 drabbles, mais habitude, j'ai fait un chapitre de 500 mots XD

Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment le plus important.

Cette histoire fait donc suite au Laufey x Harry (n°12 : Heureuse nouvelle n°12.2 : Aux portes de la guerre) posté dans les chapitres précédents. Il y aura encore un autre chapitre accompagnant celui-ci, sûrement plutôt cours celui-ci-aussi car il s'agit plus de faire de petites scènes qu'une vraie histoire pour cette fois.

En espérant bien entendu que tout ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Le retour du fils**_

 **…**

Lorsque Laufey vit un Asgardien se présenter à sa porte, son premier réflexe fut de le torturer jusqu'à la mort. Sa haine pour eux n'avait jamais été plus grande qu'après cette guerre qu'Odin avait déclenchée, pour la simple gloire de la victoire. Laufey était parti en première ligne pour contenir les Ases et les garder loin de la capitale et de sa famille, mais cela n'avait pas suffi. Un groupe avait justement pour seul but d'aller saccager la ville et faire le plus de victimes, tandis que l'armée Jötnar était submergée par un contingent qui les avait pris à revers.

Les Asgardiens partis faire du massacre pur et dur avaient tués de nombreux « civils » et enfants. Harry et Loki avaient été parmi ses pertes… Du moins l'avait-il cru pendant moment lorsqu'il était tombé à genoux à côté de son compagnon, dont la poitrine était transpercée par une lance d'Ase. Un peu plus loin, il avait trouvé deux cadavres de leurs ennemis, prouvant que son époux s'était battu comme un lion avant de mourir. Pourtant, dès que Laufey ôta la lance de la poitrine du Dieu, celui commença peu à peu à reprendre vie.

Des guérisseurs s'étaient tout de suite précipité à ses côtés pour l'endormir alors qu'il se réveillait, encore dans les brumes de ses souvenirs, hurlant pour son bébé et menaçant de tuer tout le monde pour le retrouver. Laufey apprit alors que son fils n'était pas mort, mais qu'il avait été enlevé par les Asgardiens comme une sorte de prix de guerre. Harry avait été inconsolable à la perte de son bébé, tombant en dépression et se renfermant sur lui-même, complètement insensible à ce qui l'entourait et aux stimuli extérieurs.

Laufey fut brisé de le voir ainsi, ça plus la perte de son enfant était trop à supporter pour lui. Mais son peuple attendait encore ses directives et il avait dû les mener ailleurs, quittant les ruines qui furent un jour leur capitale, pour un endroit plus sûr mais aussi loin du poison que Asgardiens avaient laissés dans leurs terres et leur eau.

Cela ne faisait pas moins de cinq ou six siècles depuis la guerre contre Odin et le cœur de Laufey était devenu aussi dure et froid que la glace. Il n'avait plus rien du roi autoritaire mais attentif, aimant envers sa famille. Il n'attendait désormais plus que sa chance pour se venger à son tour et faire un véritable massacre à Asgard.

Quand cet Ase s'était donc présenté à leurs portes, il avait pensé tout d'abord à jeter sur lui toute la haine qu'il ressentait pour son espèce. Puis il avait changé d'avis et avait décidé de se servir de lui afin de se rendre sur Asgard et tuer Odin. Mais tous ses plans s'étaient évanouis lorsque le Dieu fut présenté devant lui.

La première chose qui le frappa, fut ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un vert qui ne pouvait pas le tromper. Les Jötnar regardèrent avec surprise leur roi se lever fébrilement de son trône. Il attrapa un servant et lui ordonna d'aller chercher son époux. L'Asgardien regarda tout ça avec un froncement de sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Il était venu ici pour conclure un marché avec Laufey afin d'obtenir le trône d'Asgard, bien qu'il ne s'agisse d'un piège auquel il avait pensé pour se débarrasser du monstre qui hantait les pensées de son père, Odin, et prouver à ce dernier qu'il était digne de lui.

« Lo…ki ? » Fit une voix basse et rauque.

Le Dieu se tourna par réflexe vers la personne qui l'appelait pour croiser un regard identique au sien. Il sursauta de surprise à cette constatation et observa l'homme qui venait d'entrer. Il n'avait rien d'un Jötunn et tout d'un Asgardien ou d'un Midgardien, et pourtant il ne portait aucune chaîne le retenant ici contre son gré.

L'homme, plus petit que lui d'environ une tête, se jeta sur lui sans prévenir et l'encercla dans ses bras, le serrant presque jusqu'à lui en broyer les os. Il répétait son nom comme un mantra et le Dieu de la ruse se mit à craindre l'être car il semblait le connaître, mais ce n'était pas son cas.

Remarquant son malaise et souhaitant calmer Harry, Laufey tenta d'éloigner son époux de leur fils miraculeusement retrouvé. Mais dès qu'il toucha l'épaule de l'ancien Midgardien, celui-ci laissa exploser ses pouvoirs pour les éloigner, faisant malencontreusement trébucher Loki à genoux, qu'il ramena d'ailleurs contre sa poitrine. Il lui murmura amoureusement en caressant ses cheveux :

« C'est bon mon bébé, maman est là. Plus personne ne te fera de mal. »

Le cœur de Loki se réchauffa à ses mots, sans qu'il n'arrive à en comprendre – accepter – la raison. Pourtant il ne répliqua rien et il se laissa même aller dans l'étreinte maternelle qui l'entourait. Cet homme semblait le confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre mais… Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il en profitait un peu, non ?

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **°0o0°**

Résultat : 815 mots

Un troisième drabble le même jour ! x) Du moins pour moi lol vous avez dû attendre une petite demi-journée, juste pour le principe x)

Peut-être que je vais arriver à faire le suivant aussi ? Bon en tout cas j'ai balayé ce qu'il s'était passé lors de l'attaque d'Odin sur Jötunheim et j'ai laissé plusieurs siècles pour que Loki puisse grandir comme le fils d'Odin, malheureusement, et que cela corresponde à ce qui se passe avant Thor normalement.

Voilà pour les petites informations complémentaires.

Allez, je vous laisse et je vous dis à très vite pour de nouvelles aventures ! xP


	16. Texte n12,4 - Laufey x Harry

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Marvel et ses univers sont entre les mains de la Walt Disney et Martin Goodman.

 **Rating** **:** K+

 **Genre** **:** Romance ; Famille

 **Pairing** **:** Laufey x Harry Potter

 **Univers Marvel** **:** Thor

Bonjour,

Ce drabble ne s'inscrit pas dans le défi d'Ange Phoenix d'écrire 50 couples différents en 50 drabbles, mais habitude, j'ai fait un chapitre de 500 mots XD

Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment le plus important.

Cette histoire fait donc suite au Laufey x Harry (n°12 : Heureuse nouvelle ; n°12.2 : Aux portes de la guerre n°12.3 : Le retour du fils) posté dans les chapitres précédents. Il y aura encore un autre chapitre accompagnant celui-ci, sûrement plutôt cours celui-ci-aussi car il s'agit plus de faire de petites scènes qu'une vraie histoire pour cette fois.

En espérant bien entendu que tout ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Brûle la vengeance, brûle !**_

 **…**

Il fallut du temps, de la persévérance et beaucoup de patience pour commencer à éloigner Harry de Loki. Cela avait pris plus de quatre heures, et de nombreux mots doux de Laufey pour ramener son époux dans ses bras et permettre à tout le monde de se détendre.

Le Roi Jötunn avait volontairement ignoré pour l'instant le regard incertain que Loki leur lançait, comme s'il était partagé entre vouloir retourner dans les bras de sa mère et exiger des réponses à ses – très nombreuses – questions. Pourtant il se contenta de les regarder en silence, alors que Laufey faisait en sorte de garder l'attention d'Harry sur lui, car il n'avait aucun doute que son compagnon pourrait faire des ravages s'il se rendait compte de la détresse que leur fils dégageait. Il eut beaucoup de mal à cette tâche, car Harry tentait sans cesse de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule ou même de se retourner pour s'assurer que Loki allait bien.

« Harry, tu peux me faire confiance n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Laufey, cachant sa propre incertitude à cette question, il n'était pas réellement sûr que son compagnon lui répondrait par l'affirmative.

Pourtant quand il le sentit se détendre dans son étreinte, il sut qu'il avait gagné cette manche. Il observa avec une certaine nostalgie les yeux du plus petit ayant enfin retrouvé leur intensité perdue, appréciant le voir chercher son contact.

« Il n'a va pas de nouveau m'être enlevé ? Il ne va plus être emmené loin de moi ? » Murmura Harry, la voix toujours rauque teintée d'un désespoir réel.

« Non, tout ira bien. Il n'ira nulle part pour l'instant. »

Cette demi-promesse sembla pourtant suffire à Harry qui sourit et hocha la tête, embrassant délicatement Laufey, comme si c'était le Géant qui était fragile. Puis son corps commença à devenir mou dans les bras du Roi Jötunn.

« J'ai sommeil Laufey… » Souffla Harry dans un souffle de plus en plus lent.

Son regard vert se porta sur Loki une dernière fois, comme s'il était la seule raison pour laquelle il combattait sa fatigue. Et après réflexion, c'était certainement cela.

« Il sera là… Nous serons là quand tu te réveilleras. Repose-toi. »

Comme s'il s'agissait d'une formule magique, le corps d'Harry perdit toute rigidité et il tomba dans les bras de Laufey, profondément endormis. Loki s'approcha immédiatement, malgré les menottes qui garrottaient toujours ses poignes, inquiet pour l'homme qui l'avait fait se sentir si bien. Il avait eu l'impression d'être enfin rentrer à la maison, quand il l'avait pris dans ses bras.

« Il manque juste de sommeil. » Lui expliqua doucement Laufey en soulevant son époux dans ses bras et se rapprochant de l'estrade où se trouvait son trône.

Voyant que son fils ne le rejoignait pas, il se tourna à moitié vers lui et l'invita à les rejoindre.

« Nous allons dans nos quartiers, suis-nous fils. »

« Je ne suis pas ton- ! » S'exclama Loki avec un froncement de sourcil, avant de se faire couper par le roi.

« J'ai beaucoup de choses à te raconter avant que ta mère ne se réveille. Dépêche-toi. »

Loki les suivit à contrecœur, se disant que cela ne lui ferait pas de mal de toute façon, de découvrir un peu plus la forteresse de glace qui était devenue la nouvelle maison des Jötnar il y a des siècles de ça.

Laufey ne sut jamais s'il avait eu du mal à convaincre ou non son fils de la vérité, qu'il n'était pas un Asgardien, ou du moins pas entièrement, et qu'il était donc aussi à moitié Jötunn. C'était comme s'il le savait déjà au fond que c'était vrai, mais qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas accepté, allant même jusqu'à dénier les preuves qui lui étaient soumises. Ils discutèrent donc longtemps sur ce sujet et même s'ils tournaient en rond dans leur conversation, Loki baissa peu à peu les bras.

Dès qu'Harry l'avait pris dans ses bras, le Dieu de la Ruse avait su. Il avait su qu'il était _enfin_ rentré à la maison, qu'il était revenu là où il devait être.

D'ailleurs, quand l'ancien sorcier se réveilla, il ne pensait plus à protéger son fils contre le reste du monde, mais la rage était montée en lui et comme Laufey avant lui, sa vengeance hantait la moindre de ses pensées. Le Roi des Jötnar regarda son époux se relever, le regard dur, tranchant et froid. Ses beaux yeux verts étaient presque devenus noirs sous le flot de sentiments qui l'envahissaient. Loki l'observait aussi, son cœur battant un peu plus fort en voyant sa _mère_ autant en colère pour lui. C'était la première fois… Pas réellement la première fois, mais il pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main les fois où quelqu'un avait pris sa défense.

« Je vais le tuer. » Déclara sombrement Harry d'une voix basse et rauque qui envoya des frissons chez Laufey.

Le Roi étira un sourire sardoniquement à son tour et Loki se sentit bizarrement aimer. Laufey attrapa son époux par la taille, posant ses mains sur ses hanches, profitant un instant de ce contact qui lui avait tant manqué ces derniers siècles.

« Nous allons le tuer, mon doux. Je te le promets. »

Le Dieu de la Mort le regarda et lui fit un petit sourire narquois, que le Jötunn trouva particulièrement sexy. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse même l'embrasser, Harry s'éloigna de lui, avec un petit ricanement amusé, connaissant parfaitement ses pensées, et s'installa à côté de Loki en caressant doucement ses cheveux noirs.

« Je suis tellement désolé mon bébé de ne pas avoir pu te protéger à l'époque… J'espère que tu sauras me pardonner pour ça… » Déclara tristement l'ancien Midgardien.

Loki attrapa immédiatement ses mains, les serrant délicatement.

« Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Je… Tu m'aimes, c'est plus que ce que je demande. »

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement à ses mots. Cela lui rappelait son enfance chez la famille de la sœur de sa mère, sans amour et ignoré de tous. Il n'avait jamais voulu une telle vie pour son fils et pourtant c'était ce qu'il lui avait donné contre sa volonté.

« Je t'aime Loki, n'en doute jamais. » Répondit Harry en embrassant le front de son fils adoré.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Résultat : 1017 mots

Je comptais allez un peu plus loin pour ce chapitre, mais finalement cela me va très bien, car on prend le temps de voir Loki avec ses parents et j'adore ça ! Nous en avons donc terminé ça, j'espère que ça vous aura plût :)

On trouve beaucoup d'histoire où Harry est le fils de Loki et pour une fois, j'avais envie de faire l'inverse, c'est pour cela que j'ai fait d'Harry le père/la mère de Loki. Le principe vous a plu ?

Voilà pour les petites informations complémentaires.

Allez, je vous laisse et je vous dis à très vite pour de nouvelles aventures ! xP


	17. Drabble n13 - Anatoly x Harry

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Marvel et ses univers sont entre les mains de la Walt Disney et Martin Goodman.

 **Rating** **:** K+

 **Genre** **:** Romance

 **Pairing** **:** Anatoly Ranshakov x Harry Potter

 **Univers Marvel** **:** Daredevil

Hey ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau texte, mais cette fois dans le cadre d'un défi. Depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, j'ai découvert le forum d'Ange Phoenix, La Gazettes des Bonbons aux Citrons et je me suis laissé tenter par un certain nombre de défis.

 **Défi :** Les 50 Drabbles / Ecrire 50 Drabbles sur 50 couples différents en 500 mots ou moins.

J'ai choisi une série de 50 Drabbles en crossover, et chaque fandom aura son petit recueil, d'autres drabbles suivront donc celui-là pour le fandom Harry Potter / Marvel (qui comprends donc Avengers, Captain Ameria, Iron Man, Spiderman, Doctor Strange, Daredevil, etc)

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Sous la lune**_

 **…**

Anatoly avait toujours le plus mignon des deux frères.

Quand Vladimir trouvait les ennuis, Anatoly trouvait des filles. Il n'avait qu'à leur offrir un sourire en coin pour qu'elles lui tombent dans les bras. Il ne cherchait pas forcément à le faire, après tout il voulait suivre son frère sur le chemin qu'il était en train de se tracer, mais c'était une vérité à laquelle il n'échappait pas.

Plus tard, quand vint l'adolescence et les besoins primaires hormonales, il fut assez satisfait de n'avoir à faire aucun effort pour trouver une fille à ramener pour une nuit. Parfois il s'amusait même avec une demoiselle de haute naissance, innocente du véritable monde qui l'entourait, pour lui faire croire qu'elle était spéciale, pour qu'elle croit un peu plus longtemps au conte du prince charmant, avant de la ramener brutalement les pieds sur terre.

Anatoly n'avait jamais aimé. La seule personne pour qui il ressentit des sentiments forts, fut son frère, mais cela n'avait rien d'amoureux. Il ne voulait pas l'embrasser ou le toucher, il voulait juste se tenir à ses côtés et voir le monde qu'il voyait. L'amour, autre que fraternel, était totalement abstrait pour lui.

Pourtant, alors qu'il regardait l'homme qui dormait à ses côtés, Anatoly sentit son cœur s'emballer, sans raison particulière, et il se demanda si finalement, ce n'était pas ça « _l'amour_ ».

Il avait rencontré Harry lors d'une fête à New York, dans un quartier huppé et assez riche. Contrairement aux autres personnes présentes ce jour-là, le jeune homme ne se trémoussait pas sur la piste de dance, il ne semblait pas non plus chercher à attirer l'attention de quiconque, même si quelques filles voletaient autour de lui. Il buvait simplement son verre au bar, le regard tourné vers un point imaginaire.

Ce qui avait attiré Anatoly à lui, fut tout d'abord son regard sombre. Un regard qui avait connu la guerre, le malheur et la douleur. Ce n'était pas la première personne qu'il rencontrait avec un tel regard, mais il était d'une intensité nettement supérieure. Intrigué il était allé à sa rencontre et comme d'habitude, un petit sourire en coin – qu'il n'eut même pas conscience de donner – et Harry rougit doucement en détournant le regard de lui.

Ce geste avait éveillé les bas instincts d'Anatoly et après seulement quelques minutes à parler, le frère Ranshakov fit son premier mouvement. Il ne fut pas repoussé, même s'il sentit la soudaine timidité de sa proie, et il n'hésita donc pas à aller plus loin.

Il avait finalement réussi à le ramener dans une chambre d'hôtel où le russe avait défloré le jeune homme presque sans aucune considération, avant qu'ils ne s'endorment dans le lit somptueux. Il s'était réveillé en entendant son téléphone vibré pour un message de son frère, mais son regard fut attrapé par les quelques rayons de lune qui venaient épouser le visage détendu de son amant d'une nuit.

« Hm ? » Gémit Harry en ouvrant un œil qu'il tourna vers lui, par-dessus son épaule.

« Ce n'est rien, rendors-toi. » Murmura Anatoly en embrassant sa tempe.

C'était la première fois qu'il agissait ainsi avec un étranger, mais cela lui semblait la chose à faire quand le jeune homme se détendit en se rendormant, se sentant complètement en sécurité près de lui.

Le russe devait y aller, pour rejoindre son frère qui avait besoin de son aide, mais il laissa malgré tout son numéro sur la table de chevet, le plus en évidence que possible, avec la promesse d'attendre son appel. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il ressentait exactement et pourquoi il agissait ainsi si naturellement avec lui, mais cela valait le coup de le revoir pour creuser la question.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Résultat : 608 mots

Petit drabble écrit assez rapidement et il est venu tout seul, coulant de source sous ma plume (ou devrais-je dire « sous mon clavier », ce dernier étant directement sous mes doigts, mdr)

Donc évidemment, l'histoire se passe après la guerre et c'est justement cette dernière qui hante Harry, bien qu'il ait été tiré dans cette fête par des amis (sorciers). Au passage, évidemment, l'épilogue de Harry Potter est totalement ignoré, mais je pense que vous commencez par vous y faire xD

Le prochain couple est avec Tony Stark au passage !

Allez, je vous laisse et je vous dis à très vite pour de nouvelles aventures ! xP


	18. Drabble n14 - Tony x Harry

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Marvel et ses univers sont entre les mains de la Walt Disney et Martin Goodman.

 **Rating** **:** K+

 **Genre** **:** Romance

 **Pairing** **:** Anthony Stark x Harry Potter

 **Univers Marvel** **:** Iron Man

Hey ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau texte, mais cette fois dans le cadre d'un défi. Depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, j'ai découvert le forum d'Ange Phoenix, La Gazettes des Bonbons aux Citrons et je me suis laissé tenter par un certain nombre de défis.

 **Défi :** Les 50 Drabbles / Ecrire 50 Drabbles sur 50 couples différents en 500 mots ou moins.

J'ai choisi une série de 50 Drabbles en crossover, et chaque fandom aura son petit recueil, d'autres drabbles suivront donc celui-là pour le fandom Harry Potter / Marvel (qui comprends donc Avengers, Captain Ameria, Iron Man, Spiderman, Doctor Strange, Daredevil, etc)

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Dans le coin à droite**_

 **…**

Tony n'arrivait pas à détourner ses yeux de la scène.

Il avait été invité pour une fête où les médias faisaient le guet devant les entrées. Une soirée comme il les aimait. Il arriva en retard, comme à son habitude, dans une voiture de sport qu'il avait lui-même customisé, et stupidement chère.

Il était vêtu d'un costume sur mesure bleu marine, extrêmement couteux. S'il le vendait, il pourrait sûrement sortir de la rue, la moitié des sans-abris de New York. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il s'en préoccupait. Au lieu de cette action charitable, il préféra saluer la foule, prenant allègrement la pose pour eux, allant même signer quelques orthographes pour des fans amassés ici et là.

Il fut accueilli par le portier qui récupéra les clés de la magnifique voiture, presqu'en bavant dessus, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il avait assez d'argent, ou même de talent, pour réparer ses voitures si elles étaient abîmées et elles avaient toutes un GPS traçable si le gamin voulait la lui voler.

Rapidement, les autres invités vinrent se presser près du milliardaire reconnu. L'entreprise STARK et ses ventes d'armes n'avaient cessés de prendre de l'ampleur depuis que Tony avait repris le flambeau. Il était devenu _la_ personne à côtoyer et il en profitait allègrement, usant de son charme autant que de sa réputation, pour trouver des conquêtes à ramener la nuit dans son lit. Il ne dormait que rarement seul, bien qu'il quittât tout aussi souvent le lit à cause d'un éclair de génie. Pepper prenait alors le relais.

Alors qu'il naviguait dans la gigantesque salle de bal, son attention fut attirée un instant par une petite scène musicale installée dans un coin à droite. Ils ne mettaient que de la musique de fond, car personne ne semblait se presser vers eux. Peut-être parce qu'ils n'étaient pas assez connus. Cela ne l'étonnerait guère. Sur scène se trouvait un batteur, un pianiste, un bassiste et un guitariste qui assurait également le chant, mais il n'était pas assez près pour l'entendre.

Il se désintéressa rapidement du groupe, préférant se diriger vers le bar et commencer à naviguer parmi les invités pour trouver peut-être quelques groupes de discussions intéressants ou bien au moins une ou deux jolies femmes avec qui il n'avait pas encore couché. Malheureusement, il ne trouva aucun autre génie parmi les invités et il se retrouva plutôt à tourner vers les tables de poker mises en place dans une autre partie de la salle.

Cela le rapprocha de la scène sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix profonde et grave le fasse se retourner. Le chanteur était plutôt petit et mince, il avait une apparence presque juvénile qui ne correspondait pas du tout à la voix qui sortait de sa petite bouche rouge et pulpeuse. Ses cheveux noirs mi-longs lui tombaient sur les épaules et une frange assombrissait son regard vert.

Il chantait en regardant un point au loin, presqu'ennuyé d'être là, se contentant de chanter pour chanter. On avait dû lui promettre une scène et de l'argent, mais malheureusement le public n'était pas au rendez-vous, ce n'était pas le but de cette soirée après tout. Tony se sentit pourtant attiré par cette petite scène, tout juste assez grande pour contenir le groupe et leurs instruments et il s'installa à une des tables les plus proches, ne quittant pas le chanteur qu'il détailla avec attention.

Il était très difficile quand il s'agissait de coucher avec des hommes, car si voir dans des magasines des femmes se vanter de leurs nuits ne le dérangeait pas, il n'était pas aussi à l'aise quand des hommes le faisait. Peut-être à cause de ses préjugés qu'on lui avait toujours appris, qu'un couple devait obligatoirement être un homme et une femme. Toujours était-il qu'il se trouvait donc difficile en matière de conquêtes masculines, autant dans leur personnalité que dans leur physique. Il préférait des hommes discrets, et qui faisait malgré tout masculins, sans être plus fort physiquement que lui.

Le chanteur par exemple était tout à fait le genre d'hommes avec qui il pourrait passer une nuit ou deux : il devait être un peu plus petit que lui et un peu moins large d'épaules, mais cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était un homme et non une femme, même sans sa voix si grave. Il n'essayait pas d'attirer particulièrement l'attention sur lui, il ne faisait aucune mise en scène alors qu'il chantait, ce qui traduisait sûrement une nature calme. Il devrait sûrement lui parler pour s'en assurer, mais Tony se voyait bien passer la nuit avec lui.

Pourtant quand leurs regards s'accrochèrent et qu'ils ne s'éloignèrent plus, le génie milliardaire sut que c'était avec cet homme qu'il coucherait ce soir ou personne d'autre. Il y avait tant d'émotions dans ses yeux verts… Il voulait les voir ses colorer de plaisir et de désir juste pour lui !

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Résultat : 813 mots

Cette fois nous avons donc un Tony x Harry ! Même si on ne les voit pas vraiment ensemble, disons que c'est un « pre-slash » alors mdr

Dans cette histoire, c'est venu comme ça, mais je vois bien un Tony qui serait en fait refoulé niveau sexualité à cause de ce qu'on lui a inculqué. Donc il fait genre qu'il adore les femmes etc et il couche avec elles, mais au final il serait plutôt un homo x) Mais seulement dans cette histoire, rassurez-vous mdr !

Et au fait, ce drabble se passe avant le premier film Iron Man ;)

Allez, je vous laisse et je vous dis à très vite pour de nouvelles aventures ! xP


	19. Drabble n15 - Phil x Harry

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Marvel et ses univers sont entre les mains de la Walt Disney et Martin Goodman.

 **Rating** **:** K+

 **Genre** **:** Romance

 **Pairing** **:** Phil Coulson x Harry Potter

 **Univers Marvel** **:** MCU + Série Agents du SHIELD S2

Hey ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau texte, mais cette fois dans le cadre d'un défi. Depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, j'ai découvert le forum d'Ange Phoenix, La Gazettes des Bonbons aux Citrons et je me suis laissé tenter par un certain nombre de défis.

 **Défi :** Les 50 Drabbles / Ecrire 50 Drabbles sur 50 couples différents en 500 mots ou moins.

J'ai choisi une série de 50 Drabbles en crossover, et chaque fandom aura son petit recueil, d'autres drabbles suivront donc celui-là pour le fandom Harry Potter / Marvel (qui comprends donc Avengers, Captain Ameria, Iron Man, Spiderman, Doctor Strange, Daredevil, etc)

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Juridiction**_

 **…**

Phil n'oserait jamais le dire à son directeur, il avait trop de respect pour lui pour cela, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le comparer à Stark par moment.

Tout avait commencé lorsque le monde magique anglais avait réussi à récupérer des agents Kree bels et biens vivants, et à les intégrer à leur société. La nouvelle n'était pas tout de suite remontée aux oreilles de son patron, à cause du secret qui entourait constamment la communauté. Cependant Fury avait récemment découvert le pot aux roses et il était venu exiger des explications.

Son besoin obsessionnel de vouloir tout savoir, de ne pas supporter qu'on lui cache la vérité et de se penser au-dessus du reste du monde, étant vraiment similaire à l'attitude de Tony Stark. Et aujourd'hui, cela se voyait plus encore que d'habitude.

Fury souhaitait absolument poursuivre le projet T.A.H.I.T.I. et ces sorciers ayant de l'ADN Kree en eux, sans en être morts, semblait être pour lui le chainon manquant à son projet.

Phil avait déjà exprimé son ressenti vis-à-vis de ce projet et si le directeur avait consentit à le stopper, manifestement l'idée tournait toujours dans sa tête.

Personne n'entendit un nouvel arrivant se présenter à la porte du bureau que le directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D. avait pris d'assaut, mais l'homme qui entra n'attendait visiblement pas de réponse non plus.

« Il s'agit de citoyens anglais magiques dont vous parlez M. Fury ! Ils sont sous notre responsabilité ! » S'écria le petit morceau de femme qui faisait face au terrible et terrifiant chef du S.H.I.E.L.D.

L'agent remarqua enfin celui qui venait de se faufiler dans les bureaux et s'il sortit son arme par réflexe, il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre en ce moment : l'intrus était juste entré et regardait le duo se hurler dessus. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés dans un geste las et jeta un coup d'œil à la quatrième personne de la pièce. Phil fut surpris de le voir s'avancer vers lui.

« Bonjour. » Commença l'autre avec un accent britannique mélodieux. « Américain n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet. Je suis l'agent Coulson du S.H.I.E.L.D. »

« Harry Potter, directeur du département des Aurors. »

Phil fut sincèrement surpris par le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de regarder son front, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé le célèbre sorcier, vainqueur du Seigneur des Ténèbres Voldemort, ainsi. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose de plus imposant, un homme de la carrure du Captain America.

« C'est un plaisir. » Répondit-il cependant sincèrement.

Il reçut un sourire gêné à cela et Phil trouva enfin la ressemblance avec son héros d'enfance. Il appréciait déjà cet homme, au-delà de sa célébrité.

« Merci. J'ai quelques problèmes avec des ressortissants américains par vraiment normaux, qui se sont fait arrêter du côté moldu. 'Mione est visiblement occupée avec votre supérieur, est-ce que je peux me permettre de vous proposer de fuir avec moi pour aller parler des questions de juridictions ? »

L'agent Coulson jeta un coup d'œil vers son directeur qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien. En temps normal, il ne l'aurait jamais quitté, mais cette réunion commençait à devenir agaçante pour ses oreilles et puis, d'autres agents se trouvaient dans les environs, ce n'était donc pas comme s'il était sans défenses.

« Je vous accompagnerais avec grand plaisir. » Répondit-il au sorcier.

Ce dernier lui sourit, avec un soupçon d'amusement, et Phil ne put s'empêcher de lui retourner l'attention, son cœur semblant battre un peu plus vite qu'il ne le devrait. Les joues légèrement roses de son interlocuteur, lui chuchotèrent qu'il n'était peut-être pas le seul à apprécier sa compagnie.

Ils quittèrent donc le bureau bien trop bruyant pour ne pas leur provoquer une migraine, pour se rendre dans le bureau bien plus calme d'Harry. S'ils prirent le temps de boire une tasse de thé pour l'un et de café pour l'autre, et s'ils discutèrent de biens d'autres sujets que des ressortissants américains, ce ne fut ni Hermione, ni Fury qui leur firent de remarques à ce sujet, bien trop pris dans leur dispute.

Lorsque Coulson repartit en Amérique ce soir-là, il avait ajouté un numéro supplémentaire dans son téléphone et il avait une promesse d'un autre rendez-vous très bientôt. Apparemment Harry comptait passer près de chez lui dans les jours qui suivraient…

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Résultat : 709 mots

Et voilà pour Phil x Harry ! J'ai trouvé que c'était plutôt mignon, pas vous ? x)

Alors normalement l'histoire se passe avant Avengers premier du nom, et sa mort, mais après donc Captain America premier du nom. Le projet TAHITI (qui consiste à utiliser des extraterrestres pour développer des médicaments) a été abandonné donc depuis un moment déjà, mais Fury reste un peu obsessionnellement concerné lol

Est-ce qu'Harry va sauver Phil ? Est-ce qu'il va croire que Phil est mort ou ne saura-t-il pas au courant ? Je n'en sais rien vraiment. Et je ne pense pas faire de suite car cela mènerait à une histoire encore plus longue mais surtout déjà vu (anglais comme français) donc je vais m'abstenir et en rester là pour eux.

J'espère en tout cas que cela vous a plus et je vous à dis très vite pour de nouvelles lectures ! ;)


	20. Drabble n16 - Pietro x Harry

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Marvel et ses univers sont entre les mains de la Walt Disney et Martin Goodman.

 **Rating** **:** K+

 **Genre** **:** Romance

 **Pairing** **:** Pietro Maximoff x Harry Potter

 **Univers Marvel** **:** Avengers - L'ère d'Ultron

Hey ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau texte, mais cette fois dans le cadre d'un défi. Depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, j'ai découvert le forum d'Ange Phoenix, La Gazettes des Bonbons aux Citrons et je me suis laissé tenter par un certain nombre de défis.

 **Défi :** Les 50 Drabbles / Ecrire 50 Drabbles sur 50 couples différents en 500 mots ou moins.

J'ai choisi une série de 50 Drabbles en crossover, et chaque fandom aura son petit recueil, d'autres drabbles suivront donc celui-là pour le fandom Harry Potter / Marvel (qui comprends donc Avengers, Captain Ameria, Iron Man, Spiderman, Doctor Strange, Daredevil, etc)

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **A la maison**_

 **…**

Deux petites têtes passèrent par l'embrasure de la porte, attirées par l'odeur délicieuse qui s'échappait de la cuisine. Harry sourit en les entendant s'approcher, s'amusant de les voir agir ainsi. C'était quasiment la même chose à chaque fois qu'il cuisinait, ils finissaient toujours venir d'eux-mêmes sans qu'il n'ait besoin de les appeler.

Pietro vint doucement s'installer derrière lui, enroulant ses bras autour de la taille du sorcier portant un tablier bleu et blanc à carreaux. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et inspira profondément la bonne odeur qui s'élevait de la poêle.

« Que prépares-tu de si bon avec tes doigts magiques ? » Ronronna presque Pietro.

« Juste des œufs brouillés. » Rigola Harry alors qu'il faisait jouer sa spatule.

Wanda poussa un petit cri aigue de satisfaction en entendant sa réponse.

En Sokovie, les denrées fraiches, comme les œufs, la viande, les poissons et mêmes les légumes et les fruits qui ne se trouvaient pas conserves, étaient de véritables trésors prisés de tous, mais n'étant à la portée que des plus riches.

Orphelins, Wanda et Pietro n'étaient pas ce genre de personnes et à part quand ils arrivaient à en voler, ils en mangeaient qu'extrêmement rarement.

Quand ils avaient rejoint les Avengers et qu'ils étaient venus s'installer en Amérique, ils avaient souhaités trouver un lieu où loger par eux-mêmes, malgré l'aide que Tony voulait leur donner. Sans véritable travail, ils avaient cru avoir du mal à trouver un appartement, mais Wanda avait senti ses instincts la pousser vers un endroit en particulier et ils avaient fait la rencontre d'Harry Potter, un sorcier Anglais qui s'était installé aux Etats-Unis. Le hasard avait voulu qu'il fût justement à la recherche de colocataires, car sa vie de solitaire commençait à lui peser.

Les jumeaux Maximoff étaient donc venus s'installer dans le petit appartement magiquement agrandi, en plein centre-ville. Depuis ce jour, chaque repas était un véritable plaisir pour eux et jamais ils ne s'en lassaient. Dès leur premier dîner, Pietro avait plaisanté en demandant à Harry de l'épouser, uniquement pour sa cuisine. Ils en avaient bien rigolés ce soir-là, sans qu'aucun ne se doute que les deux hommes de la maison finiraient véritablement par se mettre en couple quelques mois plus tard.

Quand Pietro s'était rendu compte qu'il commençait à développer des sentiments pour Harry, il avait un peu paniqué. Il pensait à ce moment-là que Wanda aimait aussi le jeune homme, qui prenait toujours du temps pour l'aider dans sa magie ou pour répondre à ses questions. Il avait pensé garder tout ça pour lui, mais il avait oublié son lien spécial avec sa jumelle qui l'avait mis à jour. La Sorcière Rouge l'avait alors rassuré sur ses propres sentiments et avait poussé Pietro vers Harry.

Ce fut pour le meilleur, bien que la jeune femme se trouvait parfois exaspérée par son frère amoureux, elle était sincèrement heureuse pour eux. Et cela lui donnait plus de temps pour développer sa propre relation de son côté, sans que son frère ne la surveille, trop occupé qu'il était à tenir compagnie à son propre petit-ami.

La maison d'Harry était devenu leur maison et ils étaient toujours ravis d'y revenir, et pas seulement pour les délicieux repas qui leur étaient servis.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Résultat : 534 mots

Un petit Pietro x Harry, dans lequel notre petit Vif-Argent n'est pas mort ! x)

Je trouve plutôt mignon de mettre Pietro, Wanda et Harry ensemble pour cohabiter. Je pense qu'ils s'entendraient plutôt bien. Wanda la sœur qui réprimande son frère, Pietro qui aime embêter tout le monde et Harry qui tempère tout en embarquant Wanda pour s'amuser de temps en temps.

Sinon il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire sur ça, c'était petit et mignon ! Que dire de plus ? x)

J'espère en tout cas que cela vous a plus et je vous à dis très vite pour de nouvelles lectures ! ;)


	21. Drabble n17 - Thor x Harry

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Marvel et ses univers sont entre les mains de la Walt Disney et Martin Goodman.

 **Rating** **:** K+

 **Genre** **:** Romance ; Hurt

 **Pairing** **:** Thor Odinson x Harry Potter

 **Univers Marvel** **:** Young Avengers

Hey ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau texte, mais cette fois dans le cadre d'un défi. Depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, j'ai découvert le forum d'Ange Phoenix, La Gazettes des Bonbons aux Citrons et je me suis laissé tenter par un certain nombre de défis.

 **Défi :** Les 50 Drabbles / Ecrire 50 Drabbles sur 50 couples différents en 500 mots ou moins.

J'ai choisi une série de 50 Drabbles en crossover, et chaque fandom aura son petit recueil, d'autres drabbles suivront donc celui-là pour le fandom Harry Potter / Marvel (qui comprends donc Avengers, Captain Ameria, Iron Man, Spiderman, Doctor Strange, Daredevil, etc)

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **La Cicatrice de Foudre**_

 **…**

Loki lui avait toujours dit qu'il était un lâche au fond de lui, que sa force et ses manières brutales n'étaient qu'une façon pour lui de fuir. Bien sûr, sur un champ de bataille, il serait sûrement le premier à s'élancer au-devant du danger, mais quand il l'avait fait remarqué à son frère, celui-ci lui avait lancé ce regard qui disait « tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle ». Et oui, il le savait même s'il refusait d'ouvrir les yeux.

Aujourd'hui était par exemple un jour de grande lâcheté pour le Dieu du Tonnerre qu'il était…

Il se tenait devant cette porte sans oser la franchir. De nombreuses personnes l'avaient regardé bizarrement dans le couloir, mais Thor n'arrivait pas à entrer. Il craignait d'affronter ce qui l'attendait dans cette pièce. Comme lui avait dit son frère, il était lâche…

Il pouvait gérer les batailles, mais dès que quelque chose le touchait d'un peu trop près, il fuyait. Inconsciemment ou non. Cela lui avait fait le coup avec quelques filles qu'il avait aimé pendant son adolescence : dès que cela devenait un tout petit peu trop sérieux, il coupait les ponts, de manière plus ou moins brutale. Avec Jane, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'agir car la brillante femme l'avait cerné très rapidement, et après un cœur brisé, elle l'avait abandonné à sa lâcheté.

Cela l'avait poussé à se remettre en question, contre toute attente, et il s'était pensé alors près à changer. Dans sa grande bonté, Jane avait accepté de lui donner une seconde chance, mais après plusieurs mois d'effort, il s'était enfui à Asgard, quand la jeune femme avait commencé à lui parler de s'installer ensemble, à long terme. Après ça, Jane avait refusé de lui parler ou de le revoir.

Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour penser à essayer de nouveau de créer _quelque chose_ avec quelqu'un d'autre qui n'était pas un membre de sa famille ou un de ses amis. Pour une fois ce ne fut pas une femme qui s'accrocha à lui – étant donné son titre et son apparence, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait du mal à trouver une femme pour tenter une relation – mais lui qui tomba sous le charme en premier. D'un homme de surcroit.

Il répondait au nom de Harry, et il se trouvait être le meilleur ami de Loki, depuis que ce dernier fut renvoyé sur Midgard dans le corps d'un enfant. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, tout en étant très différents. Ils avaient tous les deux les cheveux noirs, les yeux verts surnaturels et la peau blanche. Cependant Harry avait un tempérament plus vivant et moins méthodique que son frère.

Lorsque Thor l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, alors qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent, il l'avait trouvé adorable. Mais au fil des années, il était devenu plus mature, autant physiquement que mentalement et Thor s'était senti tomber pour lui. Loki n'avait évidemment pas manqué de le voir, mais il n'avait pas été ravi de cette situation, allant jusqu'à menacer son frère pour qu'il s'éloigne de son meilleur ami. Il ne voulait pas voir Harry dans le même état que toutes les femmes dont Thor avait brisé le cœur.

Personne n'aurait imaginé que ce serait pire encore…

Harry et Thor s'étaient finalement mis ensemble, contre l'avis de tous ou presque. Loki surveillait cette relation de très près, se préparant à relâcher sa fureur sur son frère. Mais son meilleur ami avait été différent de toutes ses femmes : il s'était accroché, presque désespérément, à chaque fois que Thor tentait de s'éloigner de lui.

Le Dieu du Tonnerre avait fini par se calmer, petit à petit, s'habituant à avoir quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie, et se rendant compte surtout qu'Harry avait besoin de quelqu'un, qu'il avait besoin de lui et de son amour. C'était une première pour lui, il n'avait pas été préparé à ça mais finalement, c'était ce qui avait fait pencher la balance : il avait lui-aussi mûrit pour soutenir Harry et il pensait alors s'être débarrassé de sa lâcheté dans le processus.

Pourtant son incapacité à franchir cette porte lui prouvait le contraire.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit soudain brusquement, le faisant sursauter. Il regarda son frère qui se tenait devant lui, le fixant furieusement, avec une telle haine dans le regard ! Mais cette fois il savait qu'il le méritait…

« Que fais-tu encore **lâchement** sur le pas de cette porte, _mon frère_. » Siffla Loki avec autant de mépris et dégoût qu'il le pouvait.

Thor recula d'un pas, à cause du ton de Loki, mais également car il pensait que ce dernier l'enjoignait à partir. Mais une voix affaiblie le retint à temps.

« Thor… ? »

Le blond regarda avec espoir vers l'intérieur de la chambre, mais sans faire le moindre pas en avant. Loki le fusilla du regard et ouvrit en grand la porte avant de s'en aller. Il fallut une autre supplique pour que le Dieu se décide à entrer.

Il devint aussi blanc que les draps du lit d'Harry, quand il vit l'état pathétique son amant. Il s'en remettrait, lui avait-on affirmé mais… Il n'en donnait pas l'impression en ce moment-même. Tout était dû à une bête histoire, une dispute comme il y en a toujours dans un couple. Mais Harry n'était pas un humain lambda et Thor n'était pas le plus faible des Dieux. Contre toute attente, c'était l'ami de Loki qui avait attaqué en premier, en commençant à lancer des sorts sur son amant. Au début, celui-ci n'avait pas répliqué mais cela avait commencé à l'agacer et dans sa fureur, il avait lancé un de ses éclairs sur Harry.

Le sorcier n'avait pas eu le temps de s'éloigner, il ne s'y attendait pas. Il en garderait désormais des cicatrices à vie, même s'il s'en remettrait, mais Thor ne savait pas s'il pourrait affronter les marques de sa fureur sur le corps de son amant, alors même qu'Harry lui souriait si gentiment, comme si rien n'était de sa faute… Loki avait raison, il était lâche…

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Résultats : 991 mots

Nous étions donc cette fois sur un Harry x Thor ! Je pensais écrire quelque chose de plus joyeux à vrai dire, plus humoristique, mais je ne sais pas pouvoir, cette idée n'a pas marchée… Peut-être à cause d'une image que j'ai vu… Voyons si vous pouvez deviner laquelle xD

Bref, toujours est-il que vous pouvez imaginer cette fin comme vous le souhaitez : soit Thor quitte définitivement Harry, soit Thor se sentira coupable pour le reste de sa trèèèès longue vie à chaque fois qu'il verra les cicatrices d'Harry.

Au passage, niveau temporel, l'histoire s'installe dans les _Young Avengers_ où donc Loki fait partis de l'équipe, bloqué dans un corps d'enfant. Je n'en sais pas plus, mais je trouvais que c'était une bonne base pour le faire rencontrer Harry ^^

Un peu plus long que le précédent, mais j'espère en tout cas que cela vous a plus et je vous à dis très vite pour de nouvelles lectures ! ;)


	22. Drabble n18 - T'Challa x Harry

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Marvel et ses univers sont entre les mains de la Walt Disney et Martin Goodman.

 **Rating** **:** K+

 **Genre** **:** Romance

 **Pairing** **:** T'Challa x Harry Potter

 **Univers Marvel** **:** Après « Black Panther »

Hey ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau texte, mais cette fois dans le cadre d'un défi. Depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, j'ai découvert le forum d'Ange Phoenix, La Gazettes des Bonbons aux Citrons et je me suis laissé tenter par un certain nombre de défis.

 **Défi :** Les 50 Drabbles / Ecrire 50 Drabbles sur 50 couples différents en 500 mots ou moins.

J'ai choisi une série de 50 Drabbles en crossover, et chaque fandom aura son petit recueil, d'autres drabbles suivront donc celui-là pour le fandom Harry Potter / Marvel (qui comprends donc Avengers, Captain Ameria, Iron Man, Spiderman, Doctor Strange, Daredevil, etc)

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **La panthère noire du Wakanda**_

 **…**

T'Challa n'avait jamais craint pour sa place au sein de son peuple. Il était considéré comme le futur roi par les siens, depuis de nombreuses années déjà, que ce soit avec ou sans les pouvoirs de Black Panther. Personne n'avait contesté sa montée sur le trône du Wakanda, à l'exception du clan du Singe, dont il avait battu le chef.

Après cette cérémonie, il gagna non seulement le respect d'un rival, mais également la loyauté de tous les autres clans. Il ne pensait pas perdre un jour sa place de roi et pourtant son cousin était venu et il avait tenté d'amener la guerre dans le monde entier. Cette folie provoqua une guerre civile dont personne ne sembla avoir conscience. Pourtant, suite à cela, T'Challa décida d'ouvrir le Wakanda au reste du monde et d'aider ceux qui en avaient besoin.

Cette décision créa d'autres remous parmi les clans, plus calmes, mais bien présents. Pourtant ce fut aussi grâce à cela qu'étrangement, son pouvoir ne s'affirma que davantage.

Une panthère noire comme les ténèbres passa paresseusement les portes de la salle du trône où T'Challa avait demandé un conseil exceptionnel, concernant un pays voisin où le trafic d'esclave florissait. De nombreuses personnes ne purent s'empêcher de fixer la majestueuse créature, la représentation de leur Déesse Panthèse Bast. Le docile félin fut suivi par une autre panthère, bien plus grande et puissante, mais également plus vieille avec un pelage terni par les années.

La plus grande des deux panthères s'installa près de la porte, droite, fière et attentive. Son regard sombre ne quittait pas l'avancement du plus jeune félin qui vint s'allonger au côté du trône de T'Challa. Le roi du Wakanda ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement à la panthère qui le regardait avec de grands yeux verts brillants.

Les deux panthères étaient apparues un beau jour aux limites du pays, attirées par la puissante barrière qui entourait leur pays, mais sous une toute autre forme. Lorsque T'Challa vint à leur rencontre après avoir été prévenu par la patrouille extérieure, ce fut la vision de deux hommes, affamés et épuisés qui l'accueillit.

L'un était grand, habillé de longues et lourdes robes noires, une apparence qui n'était pas vraiment engageante avec un nez presque crochu et imposant, et des traits durs et coléreux. L'autre, plus petit et plus jeune, avait des traits plus fins, bien que très marqués, ainsi que des yeux d'un vert surprenant. Ses habits étaient plus passe-partout, bien qu'encore très décalé dans cette partie du monde. Ils parlaient en anglais, avec un lourd accent britannique et ils s'étaient présentés.

Harry et Severus, ils étaient tous les deux sorciers et cherchaient un refuge. Ou plutôt, le plus jeune cherchait un refuge et s'était vu offrir l'aide de son professeur pour le trouver. Cependant lors de leurs recherches, Severus avait lui-aussi vu sa vie être mise en danger, pour aider Harry à s'enfuir loin du Ministère qui pensait avoir affaire à un nouveau mage noir.

T'Challa n'avait vu aucun problème à les accueillir, cependant avec la rébellion encore récente d'Erik… Son peuple était tendu et craignait, pour la plupart, les étrangers désormais. Severus les avait alors longuement observés, comme s'il essayait de juger de leur valeur puis il déclara qu'ils pourraient se fondre dans le décor. La seconde qui suivit, après un rapide regard entre les deux hommes, deux panthères noires se tenaient devant eux.

Plus encore que leur capacité métamorphique, ce fut l'animal qu'ils incarnaient qui conclut cette affaire. Dans le cœur de T'Challa et des autres Wakandais présents, c'était un signe qu'ils pouvaient et devaient protéger ces individus.

Severus et Harry prirent donc l'habitude de se balader sous cette forme à toute heure de la journée, comme ils le faisaient déjà depuis leur arrivée en Afrique et à chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient : personne ne connaissait leur forme Animagus, ils étaient donc ainsi plus difficile à retrouver. Pourtant, dès qu'il était seul avec T'Challa, Harry aimait reprendre son apparence humaine pour discuter avec le roi, qui était devenu, malgré la différence d'âge, un ami pour lui. Il était à l'écoute de ses peurs et savait comme le réconforter et le pousser vers l'avant, tandis qu'Harry était une bouffée d'air frais pour le nouveau roi, qui appréciait la compagnie du jeune homme, plus qu'il n'aurait dû.

T'Challa n'avait encore rien dit à Harry, il craignait d'être trop brusque avec le jeune homme qui sortait encore d'une guerre et qui prenait enfin le temps de faire son deuil convenablement. Il ne voulait pas non plus se tromper sur ses sentiments, il ne voulait pas que l'absence de Naika le pousse à aimer Harry par défaut, même s'il savait déjà au fond de son cœur que son amour pour le jeune homme était pur.

Peut-être n'avait-il peur en réalité, que du regard sombre et méfiant que lui lançait la deuxième panthère noire, loin d'être dupe à son petit jeu. Severus et Harry n'étaient peut-être pas lié par le sang, mais T'Challa savait qu'ils l'étaient pas le cœur et les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversés ensemble, et il ne se sentait pas encore de taille à affronter le père de substitution de Harry.

De toute façon, se dit-il alors qu'il caressait le pelage soyeux de la jeune panthère allongée à ses pieds, il avait encore le temps d'apprendre à mieux connaître Harry et à s'ouvrir lui-même au jeune homme, avant de lui parler des sentiments qui hantaient son âme. Oui, il avait encore le temps. Harry était en sécurité avec lui, derrière les barrières du Wakanda avec lui et Severus pour le protéger, donc rien ne pressait.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Résultats : 934 mots

Et un petit T'Challa x Harry pour la route, un !

Donc pour le couple c'est suite à un petit sondage que j'ai posté sur ma page facebook, en laissant le choix entre Clint et T'Challa. Les résultats furent très serrés avec 4 votes pour Clint et 5 votes pour T'Challa xD

Si jamais cela vous intéresse, il y en a un nouveau encore sur ma page facebook, cette fois entre Logan (Wolverine) et Clint (les deux perdants des sondages d'hier et aujourd'hui lol)

Sinon donc c'est plus du pré-slash et du pré-couple, mais il y a quand même un futur couple ! XD Ne soyez pas trop méchants, je voulais y aller doucement pour une fois lol

Un peu plus long que le précédent, mais j'espère en tout cas que cela vous a plus et je vous à dis très vite pour de nouvelles lectures ! ;)


	23. Drabble n19 - Logan x Harry

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Marvel et ses univers sont entre les mains de la Walt Disney et Martin Goodman.

 **Rating** **:** K+

 **Genre** **:** Romance

 **Pairing** **:** James Howlett/Logan x Harry Potter

 **Univers Marvel** **:** Après le film « X-Men : Wolverine Origines »

Hey ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau texte, mais cette fois dans le cadre d'un défi. Depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, j'ai découvert le forum d'Ange Phoenix, La Gazettes des Bonbons aux Citrons et je me suis laissé tenter par un certain nombre de défis.

 **Défi 1 :** Les 50 Drabbles / Ecrire 50 Drabbles sur 50 couples différents en 500 mots ou moins.

J'ai choisi une série de 50 Drabbles en crossover, et chaque fandom aura son petit recueil, d'autres drabbles suivront donc celui-là pour le fandom Harry Potter / Marvel (qui comprends donc Avengers, Captain Ameria, Iron Man, Spiderman, Doctor Strange, Daredevil, etc)

 **Défi 2 :** Petit Prompt à la Pelle / Choisir un prompt et écrire dessus.

J'en ai choisi quelques-uns, mais j'ai décidé de réaliser celui-ci pour ce couple : _# Tu viens juste d'entrer en douce dans mon appartement mais... attends, est-ce que c'est du sang ?_

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Le sang de l'ours**_

 **…**

Harry ouvrit les yeux dès qu'il entendit la porte d'entrée grincée. Cela faisait plus de dix ans depuis la guerre qui l'opposa à Voldemort, plus de dix ans qu'il avait vaincu le mage noir, plus de dix ans qu'il vivait enfin en paix, mais un rien pouvait encore le réveiller après toutes ses années.

Il se tourna dans son lit pour trouver la place à côté de lui déjà froide de plusieurs heures. Son cœur fit un bon en avant et il se précipita sur ses pieds, craignant le pire. Il attrapa sa baguette sous son oreiller et un t-shirt, qu'il devina appartenir à son amant au vu de sa taille. Ce fut donc en boxer et couvert d'un t-shirt lui arrivant à mi-cuisse, qu'il descendit les escaliers de leur maison.

Il craignait déjà le pire, s'imaginant les pires horreurs du monde ! Son amant mort ou pire, torturé jusqu'à la folie, perdant une nouvelle fois la mémoire. Non ! Il ne voulait pas le perdre, tout mais pas ça… ! Oubliant presque sa propre sécurité, il se précipita dans le salon, pour trouver la pièce vide… Mais un simple lumos révéla des traces de sang sur le parquet…

Harry commença à paniquer, il était près à rameuter le monde sorcier dans son intégralité pour retrouver son amant, s'il le fallait ! Cependant il entendit du bruit provenant de la cuisine et il s'y dirigea, sa baguette brandit devant lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à discerner le contour d'un corps musclé. Un autre lumos et Harry laissa échapper un soupir tremblant du bout des lèvres.

Logan se tenait devant lui, entier et bonne forme. Il s'était fait des films pour rien visiblement. Son regard accrocha pourtant de nouveau les tâches de sang et son corps se remit à battre à cent à l'heure. Il se tourna vers son amant, les yeux écarquillés, avant que ce dernier ne s'avance pour le rassurer.

« Tout va bien Harry. Tout va bien. Ce n'est pas mon sang. »

« Pas ton… Qui ? » Demanda le sorcier en tournant autour de lui, son corps toujours tendu.

Le Mutant l'attrapa par les épaules et le serra doucement contre lui. Harry ne s'inquiéta pas de voir le t-shirt qu'il portait et sa peau se couvrir de sang encore frais, il se concentra uniquement sur l'odeur sauvage, presqu'animal de Logan.

« Tout va bien. » Répéta le Mutant, s'en voulant d'avoir fait une telle frayeur au sorcier. « Ce n'était qu'un ours qui s'était approché un peu trop près de la maison. »

Logan sut que son mensonge n'était pas assez réfléchi dès que les mots sortirent de sa bouche. Harry se tendit en effet et releva la tête vers lui.

« J'ai mis en place des barrières pour empêcher cela. Et… » Il lécha un peu de sang qui coulait sur la poitrine de Logan, arrachant un frisson à ce dernier en sentant cette langue très gourmande lui titiller la peau. « Ce n'est pas du sang d'ours. C'est du sang humain. »

Le Mutant n'osa même pas demander comment Harry pouvait connaître la différence au goût, il se contenta de soupirer, tout en raffermissant sa prise sur la taille de son sorcier.

« Pardon. C'est vrai, ce n'était pas un ours. Il s'agissait de deux hommes, des Chasseurs de Mutants. Avec visiblement des pouvoirs magiques, car ils ont lancé un sort à grande échelle qui t'a affecté et plongé dans un sommeil assez profond. Cela n'a pas marché sur moi cependant, mais ils voulaient sûrement t'empêcher de venir m'aider. »

« Des… Des sorciers ? » Demanda Harry, l'émotion palpable dans sa voix.

« Ils avaient des baguettes. » Répondit simplement Logan.

Harry sentit son souffle se coincer dans sa gorge et il se serra un peu plus contre son amant. Il aurait pu perdre Logan, sans pouvoir l'aider… Cette pensée était horrible pour lui. Il aimait tellement le Mutant, sa vie serait ruinée sans lui ! Il ne pouvait pas le perdre, il en perdrait sûrement la vie…

Lorsqu'il avait rencontré le Mutant il y a sept ans de cela, jamais il n'aurait imaginé tous les problèmes qui allaient lui tomber dessus au fur et à mesure. Au début cela n'aurait même dû être l'affaire que d'une seule soirée. Logan écumait les bars à la recherche de sa mémoire perdue, dans les verres de Whisky et d'alcool. Ils avaient bu un peu trop, et ils avaient fini la nuit dans le même lit. Harry partit travailler au petit matin, mais le soir même, Logan vint à sa rencontre dans le même bar, à la même place. Et ils avaient remis le couvert, avec moins d'alcool cette fois.

Petit à petit, ils étaient devenus inséparables, ils vivaient l'un pour l'autre et Harry ne s'était jamais sentit plus complet et heureux de toute sa vie. Quand il avait appris que Logan était un Mutant, il avait simplement haussé les épaules et acceptés cela, en échange il lui avait parlé de sa magie. Ils pensaient vivre tranquillement ensemble pour le reste de leurs jours, mais des gens étaient soudainement apparus, cherchant à tuer Logan ou à le capturer.

Ils avaient alors fui et désormais, leur vie n'était plus qu'une fuite perpétuelle, mais cela leur convenait, tant qu'ils restaient ensemble. A deux, ils savaient qu'ils pourraient surmonter n'importe quel danger et Harry s'assurerait de préparer plus de barrières encore pour ne plus être laissé derrière si jamais Logan était en danger.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Résultats : 889 mots

Bouh ! Me revoilà avec cette fois un Logan x Harry, couplé à un autre défi de prompt ;)

De nouveau, le couple a été choisi avec un sondage sur ma page facebook, Clint a de nouveau été recalé mais promis, je le fais demain. Cette fois je vous propose sur mon facebook de voter entre Wade Wilson et Edwin Jarvis pour ce lundi. N'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un coup d'œil si ça vous tente x)

L'histoire est un peu triste aussi c'est vrai, mais connaissant l'univers en fait, il y a vraiment des sujets durs et inévitables… La chasse aux Mutants est l'un d'entre eux u.u Mais bon ! Logan a Harry, qui l'aime de tout son petit cœur !

Le prochain sera plus rigolo, je vous le jure x)

J'espère en tout cas que cela vous a plus et je vous à dis très vite pour de nouvelles lectures ! ;)


	24. Drabble n20 - Clint x Harry

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Marvel et ses univers sont entre les mains de la Walt Disney et Martin Goodman.

 **Rating** **:** T

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Sexe sous-entendu, Humour

 **Pairing** **:** Clint Barton x Harry Potter

 **Univers Marvel** **:** Avengers

Hey ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau texte, mais cette fois dans le cadre d'un défi. Depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, j'ai découvert le forum d'Ange Phoenix, La Gazettes des Bonbons aux Citrons et je me suis laissé tenter par un certain nombre de défis.

 **Défi :** Les 50 Drabbles / Ecrire 50 Drabbles sur 50 couples différents en 500 mots ou moins.

J'ai choisi une série de 50 Drabbles en crossover, et chaque fandom aura son petit recueil, d'autres drabbles suivront donc celui-là pour le fandom Harry Potter / Marvel (qui comprends donc Avengers, Captain Ameria, Iron Man, Spiderman, Doctor Strange, Daredevil, etc)

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Des murs trop fins**_

 **…**

Steve ne le supportait plus. Il avait vraiment essayé de faire avec, de l'ignorer, mais il en était incapable. Tony n'était pas censé posséder la manière des technologies ? Pourquoi donc les murs étaient alors si fins ?! Il entendait le moindre bruit provenant de la chambre de son voisin… Ou plutôt de ses voisins…

De jour ou de nuit, il n'avait aucun répit car tout pouvait commencer à n'importe quelle heure de la journée. Même quand un seul n'était présent dans la tour, Steve n'était pas à l'abri qu'il pouvait entendre à côté…

Le Captain America pensait avoir reconnu les voix qu'il entendait dans la chambre adjacente, mais il ne les avait jamais vu sur le fait. De toute façon, ce n'était pas son objectif, non, il voulait juste changer de chambre ou bien pousser Tony à faire quelque chose avec ces murs, n'importe quoi pourvu qu'il n'entende plus ces _sons_ à toute heure de la journée et de la nuit !

Il se dirigea donc avec détermination vers le laboratoire de Tony, pour expliquer son problème à ce dernier. Le milliardaire sembla surpris d'entendre Steve lui dire qu'il avait un défaut d'acoustique dans sa chambre, il payait ses ouvriers assez chers pour qu'il n'y ait aucune erreur de conception ! Le blond restait pourtant sur sa position en affirmant que ses murs étaient bien trop fins ! Le scientifique le prit donc au mot en le suivant jusqu'à sa chambre avec de quoi faire quelques mesures.

Mais si Steve avait quitté une chambre bruyante de _sons_ dont il ne voulait surtout pas connaître l'origine, il n'y avait maintenant plus rien.

« Tu sais Captain, tu n'es pas obligé d'inventer des choses pour que je vienne dans ta chambre. » Déclara Tony en lui faisant un clin d'œil suggestif.

« M-mais c'était vrai ! » Bégaya Steve en rougissant.

Tony sourit sauvagement en s'approchant de l'Enfant de l'Amérique, le poussant doucement vers son lit, sur lequel Steve tomba avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Tony grimpa sur ses hanches et commença à dénouer sa cravate en dévorant la silhouette du soldat du regard. Steve déglutit difficilement, la bouche soudainement bien sèche.

 **oOo**

Paresseusement allongé dans son lit, Clint tourna simplement la tête quand il commença à entendre des sons étouffés venir de la chambre voisine. Un certain grand blond y logeait et Hawkeye se demanda qui s'était enfin décidé à sauter sur le Captain America pour le dévorer tout cru ? Bucky ou Tony ? Peut-être même les deux à la fois, allez savoir.

Pourtant, bien qu'il aimerait partager cette information croustillante avec Natasha, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à quitter ses draps uniquement pour aller jouer aux voyeurs. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu même s'il l'avait voulu : Harry dormait confortablement à moitié sur lui, il n'aurait pas pu le déloger sans le réveiller.

Le jeune homme était la meilleure chose qui ne lui soit jamais arrivé, l'aidait à sortir de ses pensées noires grâce à sa seule présence. Et puis le sexe était vraiment génial avec lui. Un pur délice dont il abusait encore et encore, sans modération. Il caressa doucement le dos de son amant, ses doigts effleurant sa chute de rein, pour venir se glisser sur la croupe de ses fesses.

Un frisson traversa le corps délicieusement chaud installé à moitié sur lui et il sentit une certaine partie de l'anatomie d'Harry se réveiller contre sa hanche. Les gémissements et les cris de plaisir de l'autre côté du mur devenaient plus forts et Clint ne put s'empêcher d'en être excité. Le sorcier tourna son visage encore endormi vers lui et l'archer se jeta sur les lèvres offertes. Harry gémit bruyamment dans le baiser, tout d'un coup bien réveillé.

« Prêt pour un autre round ? » Lui demanda Clint insolemment, avec un sourire narquois alors qu'il se frottait contre le postérieur de son amant.

« Toujours. » Ronronna Harry en entourant ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour le rapprocher.

« Steeeve ! » Retentit soudain, les arrêtant un instant pour regarder le mur qui les séparait de la chambre de soldat anciennement cryogénisé.

« Il faudrait peut-être dire à Steve que les murs de sa chambre sont plutôt fins. » Gloussa Harry alors qu'il commençait à faire un mouvement de va-et-vient avec ses hanches.

« Je pense qu'il le sait déjà. » Répliqua Clint en se souvenant vaguement des rougeurs qui apparaissaient sur le visage du blond quand il croisait dans les couloirs ou dans les pièces de vie.

Hawkeye n'eut pas le temps d'y penser un peu plus qu'Harry revenait à la charge avec ses hanches divines, l'obligeant à se concentrer sur lui, et il plongea dans son cou pour sucer et mordre sa peau sensible, commençant à faire gémir Harry, assez fort pour que le couple de la chambre voisine puisse les entendre à leur tour.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Résultats : 793 mots

Malgré le fait qu'il n'ait pas réussir à sortir vainqueur des deux derniers sondages, je vous donne quand même le couple Clint x Harry lol

Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire sur ce drabble, à part que je ne pensais pas le faire ainsi au tout début, je voulais le faire plus cocasse, avec Steve et Tony qui voient Harry masser Clint et en fait ce sont les capacités de surhumain de Steve qui sont en tort dans l'histoire, avec un clin d'œil sur la relation entre Clint et Harry à la fin, mais Tony est devenu hors de contrôle et j'ai voulu alors rigoler un peu avec Clint et Harry qui s'amusent des bruits qu'ils entendent, contrairement à Steve xD

Et c'est devenu ce drabble lol

J'espère en tout cas que cela vous a plus et je vous à dis très vite pour de nouvelles lectures ! ;)


	25. Drabble n21 - Edwin x Harry

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Marvel et ses univers sont entre les mains de la Walt Disney et Martin Goodman.

 **Rating** **:** K+

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Infidélité

 **Pairing** **:** Edwin Jarvis x Harry Potter

 **Univers Marvel** **:** Série « Agent Carter »

Hey ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau texte, mais cette fois dans le cadre d'un défi. Depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, j'ai découvert le forum d'Ange Phoenix, La Gazettes des Bonbons aux Citrons et je me suis laissé tenter par un certain nombre de défis.

 **Défi :** Les 50 Drabbles / Ecrire 50 Drabbles sur 50 couples différents en 500 mots ou moins.

J'ai choisi une série de 50 Drabbles en crossover, et chaque fandom aura son petit recueil, d'autres drabbles suivront donc celui-là pour le fandom Harry Potter / Marvel (qui comprends donc Avengers, Captain Ameria, Iron Man, Spiderman, Doctor Strange, Daredevil, etc)

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Escapade à un Congrès**_

 **…**

Lorsqu'Edwin arriva au Congrès Solvay sur la Théorie Quantique des Champs, présidé cette année-là par William Lawrence Bragg, afin de filmer la conférence pour Howard, il se demanda s'il n'était pas trop vieux pour ce genre de choses.

Cette réflexion ne concernait cependant pas son métier de majordome qui le poussait à voler d'un coin à l'autre des Etats-Unis, à la demande de son employeur et Maître. Non, cette pensée était destinée à la personne qui s'assit à côté de lui, quelques minutes seulement après qu'il n'ait pris place.

« Edwin. » Le salua l'homme britannique qui n'avait pas tout à fait trente ans, en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« Harry. » Répondit le majordome Stark en attrapant la main de l'autre homme pour déposer un rapide baisé sur ses phalanges.

Il reçut un sourire heureux en récompense et il ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre.

Alors qu'il avait une merveilleuse femme qui l'attendait chaque soir à la maison, une femme qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait, sa relation avec Harry était tellement forte et passionnel qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à y mettre fin.

Il était certain qu'Ana savait tout, qu'elle était au courant de ses escapades amoureuses, de ses infidélités… Sa femme le connaissait mieux que personne – sauf peut-être Harry – et il n'avait jamais rien pu lui cacher. Pourtant elle n'avait jamais rien demandé à ce sujet, elle n'avait jamais exigé de lui qu'il ne voit plus l'homme qui était son amant, et sans cette ordre il avait beau se promettre de ne plus revoir Harry, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui donner de nouveau rendez-vous.

Il ne pensait pas que son cadet avait quelque chose de plus que sa femme, ou qu'Ana ait quelque chose de moins que lui, ils étaient différents et ils lui apportaient tous les deux des choses différentes. Ana était son soutient stable, pleine d'énergie et de joie de vivre. Harry était son passé, plus calme et posé, bien plus capable que sa femme de pouvoir l'aider à décortiquer son esprit.

Ana était un feu passionné dans lequel on se plaisait à brûler.

Harry était comme le vent qu'on laissait nous emporter.

Les deux s'entendraient sûrement très bien s'ils venaient à se rencontrer, mais Edwin s'y refusait à tout prix. Ana comprendrait en un instant qu'elle avait en face d'elle l'amant de son mari, et il ne savait pas ce qu'elle penserait de savoir qu'il ne la trompait pas avec une femme, mais avec un autre homme. Et Harry… Il serait sûrement détruit intérieurement par cette rencontre. Car il aimerait vraiment Ana et que cela lui briserait le cœur de savoir qu'Edwin ne quitterait jamais sa femme pour lui. Harry qui n'avait jamais cherché quelqu'un d'autre à aimer, malgré cette pseudo-relation où il se voyait que quelques fois par an, quand ils avaient de la chance.

Harry posa sa tête contre l'épaule du majordome en voyant qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées. Il voyait de plus en plus de doutes et de remords dans les yeux de l'homme, à chacune de leur nouveau rendez-vous. Il savait ce qui le tourmentait, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire le premier pas pour s'éloigner de lui. Il avait rencontré Edwin lors de son service militaire en Angleterre, alors qu'il venait de sortir d'une guerre contre Grindelwald au nom du peuple sorcier, et celui qui était désormais un majordome fut une véritable bouffée d'air frais pour lui, et il continuait à l'être.

Le sorcier n'avait jamais parlé de son peuple et de sa particularité à Edwin, et il ne ferait sûrement jamais, car il avait sût dès le début qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de durable avec lui. Pourtant il avait voulu quelque chose, la moindre miette qu'il pouvait avoir. Et il avait eu bien plus, tellement plus. Edwin lui avait donné la moitié de son cœur, gardant jalousement l'autre pour sa femme qui l'attendait chaque soir pour réchauffer son lit.

Lui n'avait le droit qu'à quelques heures parfois, mais il n'était pas avare et il savait que si Edwin aimait autant cette Ana, c'était qu'elle devait être une personne exceptionnelle. Sachant cela, il ne pouvait se résoudre à être jaloux d'elle. Il se contentait de prier pour toujours un peu plus de temps, tout en espérant que son égoïsme ne blesserait ni Edwin, ni Ana.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Résultat : 711 mots

Voilà un nouveau couple pour le recueil de HP/Marvel ! On se rapproche de plus en plus de la fin x) Malheureusement… T^T

Au début je voulais faire quelque chose que mignon et adorable, puis je me suis souvenu qu'Edwin Jarvis était marié… Et sa femme avait l'air tellement gentille, adorable, faite pour lui ! Que je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à les séparer. Ce qui a donc donné un Edwin x Harry en relation extra-conjugale, aussi belle que triste.

Pourtant je ne suis même pas d'humeur maussade ! Zut quoi ! Juste terre à terre ? xD

Enfin bref, pour la petite partie sur le passé d'Harry dans le monde sorcier, comme cela se passe après la 2nd Guerre Mondiale, je me suis dit autant utiliser le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui était en poste à ce moment-là XD

Au passage, Harry a moins de 30 ans, ce qui lui donne une date de naissance en 1930's donc son adolescence se passe en plein pendant la 2nd Guerre Mondiale ! Parfait pour affronter Grindelwald donc ! x) Mais à ses 18 ans, la guerre est finie donc pas de champs de bataille moldus. Et Edwin a bien fait partis des forces armées britanniques pour ceux qui ne le savaient pas ;)

Donc sinon deux sondages en cours sur ma page facebook pour Mardi et Mercredi ! Allez voter si ça vous dit ^^

Pour finir je ne dirais qu'une chose (ou deux) : j'espère que cela vous a plus et je vous à dis très vite pour de nouvelles lectures ! ;)


	26. Drabble n22 - Johnny x Harry

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Marvel et ses univers sont entre les mains de la Walt Disney et Martin Goodman.

 **Rating** **:** K+

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Humour

 **Pairing** **:** Johnny Storm x Harry Potter

 **Univers Marvel** **:** Quatre Fantastiques

Hey ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau texte, mais cette fois dans le cadre d'un défi. Depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, j'ai découvert le forum d'Ange Phoenix, La Gazettes des Bonbons aux Citrons et je me suis laissé tenter par un certain nombre de défis.

 **Défi :** Les 50 Drabbles / Ecrire 50 Drabbles sur 50 couples différents en 500 mots ou moins.

J'ai choisi une série de 50 Drabbles en crossover, et chaque fandom aura son petit recueil, d'autres drabbles suivront donc celui-là pour le fandom Harry Potter / Marvel (qui comprends donc Avengers, Captain Ameria, Iron Man, Spiderman, Doctor Strange, Daredevil, etc)

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Soirée caritative**_

 **…**

Johnny savait qu'on le voyait comme un play-boy insouciant, recherchant l'attention et à la célébrité, irresponsable et dangereux pour son entourage – et pas seulement à cause de son pouvoir lui permettant de s'enflammer littéralement. Et il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec eux. Il était tout ça, il le savait et il l'assumait. Il ne rêvait pas de changer, il voulait juste que les autres ne voient plus ces défauts comme ce qu'ils étaient. Ainsi il pourrait continuer à être lui-même sans se faire réprimander constamment par sa sœur.

D'accord, quelques fois il poussait le bouchon trop loin, il mettait vraiment les autres en danger, mais le reste du temps, ils manquaient surtout d'humour !

Heureusement, Johnny avait trouvé quelqu'un pour le comprendre et partager son amour pour les blagues parfois décalées. Son nouvel ami portait le nom d'Harry. Il l'avait rencontré totalement par hasard lors d'une réception ennuyeuse, à laquelle il y avait été trainé par sa sœur. Il était jeune, riche et connu, donc il devait absolument donner son argent à des associations caritatives stupides qui faisaient de grandes fêtes avec l'argent qu'elles devraient utiliser pour leur cause.

Il détestait ce genre de réception. Cependant il avait pour une fois rencontré quelqu'un qui en valait la peine à l'une d'entre elles. Il s'était dirigé vers le buffet dès son arrivé pour ne trouver que du punch et les verres de champagnes distribués avec grand soin par les serveurs. Pas une seule autre goutte d'alcool ne circulait. Johnny en avait été outré !

Il avait proposé à Red de parier sur le nombre de verre de punch qu'il lui faudrait pour être saoul, mais le scientifique avait refusé en sentant le regard de sa fiancée dans son dos. Johnny comptait faire son défi tout seul mais un homme, installé à quelques mètres du buffet, le prévint alors qu'il allait se servir du punch :

« J'éviterais cette boisson là en particulier, si j'étais vous. »

Ses yeux verts brillaient de malice et on voyait bien qu'il n'était pas à l'aise dans le costume qu'il portait. Ses cheveux noirs rejetés en arrière et maintenu par du gel, dévoilait une étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui avait l'air d'être à la fois récente et là depuis plusieurs années. Il lui avait tout de suite plût et curieux, Johnny était venu s'installer à côté de lui.

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Deux diables jumeaux y ont glissés des choses qui ne devraient s'y trouver. » Répondit son interlocuteur avec un sourire amusé.

Ce fut le début d'une grande amitié entre les deux Johnny et celui qui se présenta comme Harry. Ils avaient de nombreuses choses en communs – notamment leur côté à aller contre les règles, que ce soit volontaire ou non – mais Harry était plus mature que Johnny qui était un vrai gamin.

Alors quand le super-héros se réveilla, trois ans après avoir la rencontre de celui qu'il découvrit être un sorcier, après une bonne cuite, avec un mal de tête de la taille du Mexique et son meilleur ami nu dans son lit, Johnny se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de se recoucher en se serrant contre Harry. Si c'était lui, Johnny pouvait bien coucher toutes les nuits avec lui. Ce n'était pas comme s'il fantasmait sur le Lord Britannique depuis plus d'une année de toute manière ? Si, c'était le cas ? Eh bien tant mieux alors, son fantasme était devenu réalité.

Quoique… Il faudrait qu'il vérifie ce fait : ses souvenirs étaient encore flous, mais il était à peu près sûr qu'il n'avait pas réussi à habiller Harry d'une robe de soubrette trop courte. Et il ne l'avait pas non plus appelé « Maître ». Oui, il faudrait qu'ils remettent le couvert avec cette fois les bons équipements.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Résultat : 612 mots

Après un texte sur une relation infidèle, nous avons une relation d'amis avec avantages xD Ou du moins cela peut être perçu de cette manière. Vous pouvez tout aussi bien vous dire qu'ils finiront ensemble suite à cette nuit lol

Enfin bref, c'était donc un Johnny Storm (aka la Torche Humaine) x Harry Potter (aka trop beau gosse sorcier) mdr

D'ailleurs, est-ce que vous saviez que l'une des versions cinématiques de Johnny (la première diffusée car le vrai premier film n'a jamais vu le jour) est joué par Chris Evans qui est… Je vous mets dans le mille, l'acteur de Captain America ! xD

Le film sortit est 2005 donc cela fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu, mais cela m'a sauté aux yeux lorsque j'ai sorti une image pour le sondage sur facebook (quoique si son physique me disait quelque chose, il a fallu ma sœur pour me le faire remarquer car il n'avait pas de barbe à l'époque mdr)

Enfin bref, demain ce sera un couple avec un méchant, Red Skull ou Venom !

J'espère que cela vous a plus et je vous à dis très vite pour de nouvelles lectures ! ;)


	27. Drabble n23 - Johann x Harry

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Marvel et ses univers sont entre les mains de la Walt Disney et Martin Goodman.

 **Rating** **:** T

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Guerre

 **Pairing** **:** Johann Schmidt x Harry Potter

 **Univers Marvel** **:** Captain America / Avengers Infinity War

Hey ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau texte, mais cette fois dans le cadre d'un défi. Depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, j'ai découvert le forum d'Ange Phoenix, La Gazettes des Bonbons aux Citrons et je me suis laissé tenter par un certain nombre de défis.

 **Défi :** Les 50 Drabbles / Ecrire 50 Drabbles sur 50 couples différents en 500 mots ou moins.

J'ai choisi une série de 50 Drabbles en crossover, et chaque fandom aura son petit recueil, d'autres drabbles suivront donc celui-là pour le fandom Harry Potter / Marvel (qui comprends donc Avengers, Captain Ameria, Iron Man, Spiderman, Doctor Strange, Daredevil, etc)

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Le Monstre de la Guerre**_

 **…**

Johann était enfin rentré sur Terre. Il avait quitté cette terre de désolation où résidait l'une des six pierres de l'infinité et dont il était devenu le gardien, bien malgré lui. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte des années qui s'étaient écoulées sur sa planète d'origine, sa vision du temps avait complètement été détériorée et Johann se demandait même, si le Tesseract ne l'avait pas fait voyager dans le temps et pas seulement dans l'espace.

Quand il avait enfin pu revenir chez lui, sur sa douce planète, le changement avait été brutal. Toute cette technologie à la disposition du petit peuple, ses avancées révolutionnaires réalisées, autant dans le domaine domestique que dans le domaine militaire. Il avait réussi à se rendre jusqu'en Allemagne, à Berlin, dans un _avion_. Un avion utilisé par tout le monde qui était en plus confortable et équipé de technologies. Ce fut avec empressement et en même temps, avec appréhension qu'il avait retrouvé le chemin de sa maison.

Ou du moins ce qu'il avait espéré encore être sa maison. Qui sait ce qu'elle aurait pu devenir après toutes ses années… Quand il était arrivé devant son manoir, il fut heureux au moins de voir qu'il n'était pas en ruines. Puis il était allé sonner et ce fut le choc pour lui.

De tout ce qu'il s'était imaginé pouvoir récupérer ou revoir, son amant n'était pas en tête de la liste. A vrai dire, il pensait même devoir se mettre à chercher sa tombe lui dire qu'il était enfin rentré… Mais non, il lui avait ouvert la porte, aussi jeune qu'à l'époque de leur rencontre. Johann aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait de son fils ou même de son petit-fils, s'il ne connaissait pas aussi bien chaque petite cicatrice et marque sur le corps de son amant.

Leurs retrouvailles se firent avec de la passion, des cris, des baisers, des insultes, des moments intenses et des coups. Ils avaient finis par s'effondrer dans le lit, le même qu'il avait quitté il y a des dizaines d'années, épuisés et Harry avait les fesses en feu. Le sorcier n'avait jamais vraiment cru revoir son amant, il avait espéré et en même temps, il s'était résigné. Les années s'étaient écoulés loin de lui, et il avait petit à petit perdu espoir, jusqu'à ce qu'il réapparaisse sur le pas de porte, comme si ces années n'étaient en réalité que quelques heures.

Harry n'aurait jamais cru qu'un tel miracle arriverait. Johann non plus. Mais ils avaient pu se retrouver. Ils passèrent les quelques mois qui suivirent, cloîtrés dans le manoir, ayant chacun un peu peur de perdre l'autre, mais aussi craignant pour leur sécurité.

Johann ne lui avait jamais rien dit, mais Harry n'était pas stupide, ils étaient en guerre lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés et l'allemand l'avait sauvé de la déportation sur un simple coup de foudre. Le contexte dans lequel ils vivaient à ce moment-là et le simple fait qu'il ait pu le sauver aussi facilement, était bien assez révélateur pour Harry. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il s'était passé ou même ce que Johann avait fait et subi – il lui était forcément arrivé quelque chose pour qu'il réapparaisse comme ça, plus de soixante-dix ans plus tard, sans une seule petite ride – mais il préférait fermer les yeux sur ça et profiter de Johann.

Noël était enfin arrivé, et avec cette fête, la neige.

Depuis ce matin, quand ils découvrirent un sol blanc, Johann n'avait pas quitté la fenêtre, observant quelques timides flocons venir se poser sur l'amas de neige qui recouvrait déjà le sol. Il était plongé dans ses pensées, repensant à ce jour où il avait disparu à cause du Tesseract. Harry vint enrouler ses bras autour de ses épaules, posant son menton sur le haut de sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

« Mon passé. » Répondit Johann, ses yeux encore voilés de souvenir. « J'ai fait des choses terribles Harry. Et je ne sais pas si je les regrette vraiment. J'avais un idéal, une cause, mais je me suis écarté de ce chemin et je n'arrive plus à regretter. »

Harry se serra un peu plus contre lui.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait Johann. Et quand bien même, la guerre change les gens, elle nous pousse à faire des choses terribles… Mais je sais qui tu es vraiment. Tu es cet homme qui m'a sauvé peut-être plus que la vie, sur un coup de tête. Tu n'étais peut-être pas désintéressé, c'est vrai. Mais tu n'as pas abusé de ta position avec moi, tu aurais pu me forcer, me faire du chantage ou n'importe quoi. Pourtant tu nous as laissé le temps. C'est l'homme que j'aime Johann. »

Celui qui était connu durant la guerre comme Red Skull, se retourna et embrassa passionnément son amant, qui avait toujours su trouver les mots justes pour calmer ses idées noires.

« Si tu veux vraiment te repentir Johann, tu peux toujours le faire maintenant, même si tu n'arrives pas à regretter. Je serais fier de toi. Mais je comprendrais aussi que tu veuilles oublier et laisser ça derrière toi. La guerre nous détruit et nous transforme en monstres, peu importe notre camp ou nos convictions. »

« Harry… Si tu n'étais pas là pour moi, je ne pense pas que je pourrais continuer à vivre chaque jour comme je le fais. Tu dois être mon ange gardien, je ne vois pas d'autre explication possible. » Murmura Johann en enterrant son visage contre la poitrine d'Harry.

Le sorcier ne le lâcha pas, caressant doucement ses cheveux pour le réconforter. Peut-être qu'un jour Johann lui dirait tout, peut-être ne le ferait-il jamais. Toujours était-il qu'il ne le jugerait pas uniquement sur cette période de la vie. Il avait vu de ses propres yeux, sa famille et ses amis changer du tout au tout à cause de la guerre et lui-même n'en n'était pas ressorti indemne. Johann s'était retrouvé du côté des perdants, c'était la seule différence entre eux.

L'histoire n'était-elle pas réécrite par les héros de toute manière ?

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Résultat : 999 mots

J'ai vraiment du mal à écrire des choses joyeuses en ce moment !

Je suis désolé pour ça… Mais je trouve ça quand même mignon d'une certaine manière… Est-ce que c'est aussi votre cas pour ce Johann x Harry ?

Le sondage pour demain est toujours en cours, n'hésitez pas à aller voter si ça vous dit ;)

Le sondage de vendredi est également en cours et il clôturera les sondages pour le moment ! En effet, samedi j'écrirais sur le couple qui aura perdu demain et dimanche, ce sera le couple perdant de vendredi.

Et le prochain recueil sera, je pense, sur HP/Supernatural ! Le choix est aussi au cœur d'un sondage, mais l'autre choix, Supernatural en fandom simple, a un peu de mal à trouver des personnes qui voterait pour lui, donc je peux dire, je pense que les dés sont jetés, à moins que vous ne renversiez la tendance ! xD

Allez, j'espère que cela vous a plus et je vous à dis très vite pour de nouvelles lectures ! ;)


	28. Drabble n24 - Wade x Harry

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Marvel et ses univers sont entre les mains de la Walt Disney et Martin Goodman.

 **Rating** **:** K+

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Humour

 **Pairing** **:** Wade Wilson x Harry Potter

 **Univers Marvel** **:** Deadpool ( _*spoil du film 2*_ )

Hey ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau texte, mais cette fois dans le cadre d'un défi. Depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, j'ai découvert le forum d'Ange Phoenix, La Gazettes des Bonbons aux Citrons et je me suis laissé tenter par un certain nombre de défis.

 **Défi :** Les 50 Drabbles / Ecrire 50 Drabbles sur 50 couples différents en 500 mots ou moins.

J'ai choisi une série de 50 Drabbles en crossover, et chaque fandom aura son petit recueil, d'autres drabbles suivront donc celui-là pour le fandom Harry Potter / Marvel (qui comprends donc Avengers, Captain Ameria, Iron Man, Spiderman, Doctor Strange, Daredevil, etc)

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Changer le passé**_

 **…**

Wade avait eu deux amours dans sa vie – ses fantasmes n'entraient pas dans cette catégorie pour une fois. Ces deux amours étaient totalement différents, ils n'avaient rien en commun. Ils étaient le soleil et la lune. Wade en venait presque à se demander lui-même parfois, comment il avait pu aimer deux personnes si différentes.

Il y avait tout d'abord eu Vanessa. Une prostituée qu'il avait rencontrée au bar de Weasel et qu'il avait emmenée dans une salle d'arcade pour leur premier rendez-vous. C'était une femme plantureuse, aux cheveux bruns qu'elle s'était laissé pousser, et aux yeux sombres. Elle était fougueuse et séduisante, sexuellement très inventive, un peu geek sur les bords et il l'aimait. C'était bien la seule chose qu'elle avait en commun avec l'autre amour de sa vie.

Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, il avait dit s'appeler Adrian. Mais finalement son vrai nom était Harry. Il n'était que mercenaire à mi-temps, quand sa vie manquait d'action. Le reste du temps, il était un milliardaire aisé qui se terrait dans une petite librairie de quartier pendant ses journées. C'était là-bas que Wade le rencontra, lors d'une mission. Sa cible du jour était entrée dans cette librairie et il l'y avait suivi. Il n'avait eu le temps que d'ouvrir la porte que celui qu'il était venu éliminer lui était tombé dessus… Assommé. Apparemment, il avait espéré braquer le magasin ou quelque chose comme ça et Harry lui avait réglé son compte. Wade était tombé sous le charme d'une autre personne pour la centième ou cent-cinquantième fois depuis Vanessa, mais cette fois fut différente des autres. Peut-être parce que cette fois-là, Harry le menaça à son tour, croyant qu'il était un complice de son agresseur.

Wade dut faire beaucoup d'efforts pour approcher Harry qui le regardait toujours avec méfiance, là où Vanessa lui avait tout de suite fait confiance – ou du moins avait confiance en elle pour le gérer. Le mercenaire s'amusait à dire qu'il avait dû rassurer un animal sauvage pour enfin l'approcher. Contrairement à Vanessa où ils s'étaient quasiment mis ensemble immédiatement, Harry et lui étaient d'abord passé par la phase « amis », puis « amis avec quelques dérapages », pour se diriger lentement vers « amis et amants occasionnels », avant finalement de commencer simplement à sortir ensemble. _Personne_ ne les avait vu venir… Sauf peut-être toutes les personnes que Wade et Harry connaissaient. Le mercenaire avait apprécié le calme et la soif de sang qui surgissait parfois chez les sorciers, tout autant que la douceur et la fougue de Vanessa. Sa partie préférée fut de tout apprendre à Harry sur le sexe, le pauvre étant aussi inexpérimenté qu'une jouvencelle – Wade pensait même qu'avant leur premier dérapage, il n'avait jamais couché avec quiconque.

Quand son amant lui annonça ne pas être un mutant – comme il l'avait cru au début – mais « tout simplement » un sorcier, ce fut un choc pour lui. Et dire qu'il ne connaissait pas tout un monde ! Un monde magique en plus ! Lui qui adorait l'Heroic Fantasy ! Il s'était sentit trahis par le monde et par ses parents pour ne pas être nés du bon côté du monde.

Wade regarda au loin le petit garçon installé sous un arbre, les jambes ramenées contre lui, observant la pluie qui tombait devant lui. Il semblait si fragile, bien loin du Harry qu'il connaissait…

Wade avait eu deux amours dans la vie. Vanessa était malheureusement morte et il l'avait pleuré, mais en échange il avait rencontré Harry qu'il aimait encore et profondément. Le mercenaire jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'enfant, avant d'annuler les effets de la machine de Cable pour voyager dans le temps. Il ne changerait pas le passé, il ne sauverait pas Vanessa, car cela signifierait renoncer à Harry. Il avait eu son temps avec sa chère Vanessa, mais il avait encore du temps à passer avec son sorcier adoré. Il pourrait toujours la retrouver plus tard lorsqu'il se rendrait de l'autre côté !

« Wade ? » Fit la voix d'Harry en le voyant apparaître de nulle part au milieu de leur salon – il était bien le seul à ne pas être surpris par ce genre d'apparitions intempestives.

« Oh zut ! Je croyais pouvoir arriver dans le lit de Marilyn Monroe avec cet engin ! Il ne marche pas ma parole ! » S'exclama exagérément l'homme en costume.

Même s'il savait qu'il se moquait de lui, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sentir une pointe de jalousie poignarder son cœur. Il se leva du canapé, abandonnant le livre qu'il lisait, pour se diriger vers son amant.

« Tu n'as le droit de visiter qu'un seul lit, Wade Winston Wilson. » Gronda Harry en l'attrapant par le devant de son costume.

« Celui d'Emma Watson ? » Poussa le mercenaire en toute impunité.

« Le mien ! » Siffla furieusement Harry.

« Oh ! » S'exclama exagérément l'homme. « Et je pourrais le visiter tout de suite alors ? »

Comme seul réponse, Wade fut projeté vers leur chambre, directement sur leur lit – Harry avait forcément utilisé ses pouvoirs vaudous pour ça ! Celui connu aussi sous le nom de Deadpool sourit sous son masque en voyant son amant venir s'installer sur son bassin, son regard vert s'assombrissant alors qu'il le fixait avec jalousie et possessivité.

Il avait encore beaucoup de bon temps à passer avec son sorcier.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Résultat : 893 mots

A moitié sérieux, à moitié rigolo ? Est-ce que cela vous va ? x)

J'essaye de m'améliorer, je vous le jure ! Mais j'ai du mal à juste rigoler xD Il m'en faut plus !

Enfin bref, Wade x Harry pour ce chapitre, le sondage de demain est toujours en cours, mais je sais déjà que Samedi, ce sera Matt x Harry !

Encore trois chapitres et tout sera terminé… J'ai hâte et en même temps c'est triste…

Surtout, essayez juste de ne pas terminer la semaine sur le Venom x Harry, sinon cela ne va définitivement pas être joyeux XD

Allez, j'espère que cela vous a plus et je vous à dis très vite pour de nouvelles lectures ! ;)


	29. Drabble n25 - Fandral x Harry

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Marvel et ses univers sont entre les mains de la Walt Disney et Martin Goodman.

 **Rating** **:** K+

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Humour

 **Pairing** **:** Fandral x Harry Potter

 **Univers Marvel** **:** Thor (avant même le premier film)

Hey ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau texte, mais cette fois dans le cadre d'un défi. Depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, j'ai découvert le forum d'Ange Phoenix, La Gazettes des Bonbons aux Citrons et je me suis laissé tenter par un certain nombre de défis.

 **Défi :** Les 50 Drabbles / Ecrire 50 Drabbles sur 50 couples différents en 500 mots ou moins.

J'ai choisi une série de 50 Drabbles en crossover, et chaque fandom aura son petit recueil, d'autres drabbles suivront donc celui-là pour le fandom Harry Potter / Marvel (qui comprends donc Avengers, Captain Ameria, Iron Man, Spiderman, Doctor Strange, Daredevil, etc)

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **La Fille de Loki**_

 **…**

Thor passait une bonne journée. Il s'était entrainé durement ce matin, le festin de midi fut excellent et il avait appris un peu plus tôt, qu'ils allaient avoir de la visite dans l'après-midi. Apparemment il s'agit d'un des enfants de Loki. Thor avait été surpris de cette nouvelle car il s'avait qu'Odin craignait le Ragnarök plus que tout, et que les visions d'Heimdall lui rapportait toujours que Loki et ses enfants étaient au cours de cette apocalypse. Thor lui n'y croyait pas. Loki était son frère, ils avaient combattus ensemble ! Il ne pourrait jamais les trahir. Bien sûr, il savait qu'Heimdall ne se trompait que très rarement… Eh bien jamais en vérité. Mais Thor était convaincu que Loki ne ferait jamais cela en son âme et conscience, même s'il n'était pas un vrai guerrier.

La visite pourtant de l'enfant de Loki était une surprise, qui avait mis le palais en émoi. Les serviteurs courraient ici et là pour décorer des couloirs que leur invité ne verrait sûrement jamais, tandis que d'autres étaient aux fourneaux depuis l'annonce pour préparer un banquet qui n'aurait pas d'égal. Au moins Thor avait-il la certitude qu'il mangerait bien ce soir.

Alors que le Dieu du Tonnerre cherchait ses amis pour discuter un peu avec eux de leur invité, il crut entendre Fandral et Loki un peu plus loin. Espérant que les deux ne se disputaient pas – quoi que Fandral était sûrement celui qui s'entendait le plus avec son frère – Thor décida de les rejoindre. Ce fut au tournant d'un couloir qu'il aperçut son ami, à genoux sur le sol carrelé et froid du palais, devant Loki, les mains jointes et tendues vers son frère.

Le sang de Thor ne fit qu'un tour, en croyant que le Dieu de la Malice avait piégé son ami d'une quelconque façon. Il s'élança à grands pas dans le couloir, sans remarquer les deux autres personnes présentes. Fandral se retourna au bruit de ses bottes claquant le sol, mais au lieu du soulagement qu'il s'était imaginé, son ami fronça les sourcils et se redressa d'un coup :

« Ah non ! N'approche pas, espèce de Dieu Apollon ! Je l'ai vu en premier, et c'est moi qui lui ferais la cour ! Déguerpis donc briseur de couples ! Voleur de cœurs ! »

Thor n'eut même pas le temps de demander ce qu'il se passait ou d'essayer de comprendre la situation, que Loki renifla avec mépris :

« Comme si j'allais laisser cet idiot sans cervelle s'approcher de mon fils. »

Fandral se retourna instantanément, le regard brûlant de détermination :

« Cela veut-il que j'ai une chance ? »

« Si tu restes un peu plus longtemps à mes pieds. » Répliqua Loki.

L'ami de Thor tomba aussitôt à genoux, se remettant à prier et à supplier le Dieu de la Malice avec ferveur. Le Dieu du Tonnerre aperçut alors enfin la personne qui se tenait derrière son frère. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme fin mais au muscle nerveux, plus petit que Loki ou lui-même, des cheveux noirs mi-longs tombant en couette basse par-dessus son épaule, avec des yeux verts brillants d'amusement. A ses côtés se tenait un gros chien au poil noir brillant, sa queue s'agitant rapidement et joyeusement derrière lui, alors que ses yeux gris intelligents fixaient la scène devant lui.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » Ne put s'empêcher de demander Thor, ayant complètement perdu.

Le chien aboyait moqueusement – Thor en était certain ! – et le jeune homme tenta de retenir un rire.

« Sirius, ne soit pas méchant, veux-tu ? »

Un autre aboiement, joyeux cette fois, retentit dans le couloir.

« Ça ira pour aujourd'hui Fandral. Je t'attends demain, même heure, même endroit, si tu veux encore espérer pouvoir accompagner mon fils pour la journée. » Déclara Loki avec une voix faussement ennuyée.

Le Guerrier Asgardien se redressa, une expression ravie sur le visage, alors qu'il se rapprochait du jeune homme, avant de s'incliner profondément devant lui. Harry ne put s'empêcher de glousser à la mise en scène de son courtisan et quand Fandral se redressa et lui proposa son bras, il l'accepta avec plaisir.

« Me permettez-vous de vous servir de guide pour aujourd'hui ? »

« Avec grand plaisir Messire Fandral. »

Thor n'avait jamais vu son ami si heureux. Il était bien différent de l'image qu'il donnait lorsqu'il flirtait d'habitude à droite et à gauche.

« Harry, je vais au moins te présenter à ton oncle avant que de partir. »

Le couple, déjà sur le point de partir, se retourna pour que Thor se retrouve vraiment face au dénommé Harry.

« Faisons cela rapidement. » Fit Loki, voulant vite se débarrasser de ses formalités. « Thor, Dieu du Tonnerre, Prince d'Asgard, veuillez rencontrer mon fils, Harry Lokison, Dieu des Morts et Roi d'Helheim. »

« Qu-quoi ? M-mais… Je croyais que c'était ta fille, Hel… »

« Notre père a décidé lui-même du nom de mon enfant, pour inspirer la peur chez les autres. De plus, Odin semble penser que porter les cheveux longs fait de toi une fille. Tu devrais penser peut-être à te couper les cheveux mon frère. »

Thor bégaya misérablement, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. Et dire qu'Hel, qu'on disait à moitié rongé par la mort, étant en fait un homme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal et même d'une grande beauté…

« Au fait, n'oublie pas ton autre neveu, Fenrir. » Loki désigna le gros chien noir joyeux et amical, bien loin du monstre sanguinaire décrit aux enfants Asgardiens. « Je l'avais nommé Sirius à sa naissance. » L'informa son frère.

« Quoi ? » Gémit piteusement Thor.

Mais déjà le couple et le chien s'éloignait, tandis que Loki préférait le laisser retrouver ses esprits tout seul.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Résultat : 910 mots

De l'humour ! Enfin ! XD

J'ai réussi ! Mais vous avec donc relayer Venom/Harry à la toute fin du drabble, pour finir sur une note sombre… Donc eh bien on va changer ça, je veux essayer de finir bien ! Donc demain ce sera un Venom/Harry et Dimanche, jour du Seigneur, du Harry au beurre… Ah non, je me trompe de comptine… Dimanche ce sera du Matt/Harry x)

J'hésitais pour l'histoire à faire quelque chose de plus romantique, mais je pense que ce n'est pas mal finalement, non ? ;)

Allez, j'espère que cela vous a plus et je vous à dis très vite pour de nouvelles lectures ! ;)


	30. Drabble n26 - Eddie x Harry

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Marvel et ses univers sont entre les mains de la Walt Disney et Martin Goodman.

 **Rating** **:** K+

 **Genre** **:** Romance

 **Pairing** **:** Edward "Eddie" Brock/Venom x Harry Potter

 **Univers Marvel** **:** Spider-Man

Hey ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau texte, mais cette fois dans le cadre d'un défi. Depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, j'ai découvert le forum d'Ange Phoenix, La Gazettes des Bonbons aux Citrons et je me suis laissé tenter par un certain nombre de défis.

 **Défi :** Les 50 Drabbles / Ecrire 50 Drabbles sur 50 couples différents en 500 mots ou moins.

J'ai choisi une série de 50 Drabbles en crossover, et chaque fandom aura son petit recueil, d'autres drabbles suivront donc celui-là pour le fandom Harry Potter / Marvel (qui comprends donc Avengers, Captain Ameria, Iron Man, Spiderman, Doctor Strange, Daredevil, etc)

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Promets-moi**_

 **…**

Harry courrait comme s'il avait le diable aux fesses. Cela y ressemblait, mais selon la société, il n'y avait pas de démon derrière lui, il était celui qui devait être considéré comme un monstre. Pourtant il n'avait jamais enfreint la loi, il était même un Héro. Mais c'était dans un autre monde, une autre dimension. Ici, il n'était plus rien, il n'avait même pas d'identité.

Il avait été amené dans ce monde par des Mangemorts. Un monde sans magie, mais sans Voldemort. Un monde où il n'avait sauvé personne et où il n'avait aucune responsabilité. Mais un monde inconnu où « Harry Potter » n'existait pas. Il avait pourtant réussi à retrouver la trace de Lily Evans. Il s'agissait d'une mutante qui vivait à l'institut Xavier comme professeur. Cependant aucune trace d'un quelconque James Potter… Peut-être parce que son ADN était entièrement magique, sans attaches au monde non-magique.

Toujours était-il qu'il n'avait trouvé personne de ce nom et il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à aller voir sa mère pour lui raconter son histoire, qu'il était son fils dans une autre dimension où la magie existait et qu'il ne l'avait jamais connu car elle était morte pour lui. Vraiment ? Comment aurait-elle réagi ? Très mal évidemment.

Il avait donc vécu seul et dans la rue, essayant de trouver une solution à ses problèmes. Au début on refusa de le prendre lorsqu'il se postait aux rendez-vous pour trouver du travail au noir. Il n'avait pas la carrure des travaux physiques. Pourtant un jour, alors que personne n'était venu au rendez-vous, il fut choisi par défaut. Après cette fois, l'homme le privilégia devant tous les autres. Il faut dire qu'il avait plus de jugeotte que ces prédécesseurs et qu'il utilisait la magie pour l'aider.

Puis il rencontra Eddie. Un journaliste qui avait commis une grave erreur dans son métier, en accusant le mauvais homme d'une série de meurtres. Il avait changé dans le mauvais sens du therme en s'alliant à Symbiote, un alien qui s'était lié à lui. Leur première rencontre fut plutôt amicale. Harry était attaqué par des gamins qui croyaient être des voyous et se refusant à utiliser sa magie pour se défendre, il ne faisait pas le poids à un contre sept.

Eddie, alors sous sa forme de Venom, apparut pour s'occuper de ces gamins. Avec la pénombre de la nuit et de la ruelle, Harry ne s'était pas aperçu de l'apparence de Venom, alors il ne se doutait de rien quand Eddie, sans Symbiote, vint s'enquérir de son état. Il l'emmena jusqu'à l'hôpital et paya même son séjour là-bas. Après ce soir-là, ils devinrent petit à petit amis. Jusqu'à ce qu'Eddie l'embrasse du moins.

Ils avaient emménagé ensemble et Harry avait continué de travailler au noir pour son « patron », tandis qu'Eddie faisait attention à ce qu'Harry ne découvre pas sa double identité – qui n'était pas toujours rose, il fallait bien se l'avouer. Cela aurait pu continuer encore longtemps si Eddie et Symbiote n'avaient été gravement blessés lors d'une altercation particulièrement violente avec Spider-Man.

Symbiote souffrait tellement qu'il était devenu incontrôlable. Harry était rentré du boulot alors que l'alien se déchainait dans leur appartement. Il avait plus réagi par instinct, mais sa magie avait réussi à contenir la créature alors qu'il soignait Eddie. Ce dernier, l'esprit plus clair lui avait fait l'étrange demande de soigner aussi l'alien fou de douleur. Ce fut ainsi qu'Harry découvrit que les deux étaient en réalité Venom et qu'Eddie apprit la vérité sur le sorcier et ses pouvoirs d'une autre dimension.

Harry avait vraiment pensé à quitter Eddie en découvrant la vérité, mais il s'était rappelé cette nuit où Venom l'avait sauvé, alors qu'il n'y était pas obligé. Cela lui prouva que l'alien et Eddie n'étaient pas entièrement mauvais. Il donna donc sa chance à son amant et celui-ci lui prouva qu'il avait eu raison, même s'ils avaient eu des disputes plus ou moins violentes lorsque Venom se battait contre Spider-Man pour le plaisir.

Aux yeux du monde, aimer Eddie et par extension Venom, faisait sûrement de lui un homme fou ou mauvais, mais il ne s'en était jamais vraiment rendu compte : ils n'avaient jamais été inquiétés par les chasseurs de Mutants ou les agents de la loi. Ils vivaient assez insouciamment et pourtant ils n'étaient pas du tout en sécurité.

Ils étaient arrivés d'un coup, sans prévenir. Ils avaient commencé à tirer avant même qu'ils ne puissent dire un mot et ils n'avaient du leur survie qu'au bouclier que projeta Harry pour les protéger. Eddie avait vu plus de soldats arriver par la porte de leur appartement et il sut ce qu'il devait faire. Quand un sniper lui tira dans l'épaule, il n'hésita pas plus longtemps et il ordonna à Harry de fuir :

« Cours ! Cours et ne te retourne pas ! »

« Ed' ! »

« Je t'aime Harry. »

La seconde suivante Venom créait une brèche dans les ranges des soldats, grâce à son effet de surprise, et il poussait Harry vers cet endroit, l'obligeant à continuer. Plusieurs soldats l'avaient pris en chasse mais le sorcier pouvait compter sur ses pouvoirs pour le protéger et s'enfuir. Lorsqu'il arriva à la planque qu'Eddie avait mis en place pour eux, en dernier recours, Venom n'était pas encore arrivé.

Pendant trois jours et quatre nuits, Harry l'attendit patiemment, détruisant et reconstruisant la base au fur et à mesure de ses inquiétudes et de ses colères. L'espoir revit enfin le jour en lui lorsque Spider-Man passa la porte de la planque, soutenant difficilement Venom. Le sorcier s'était immédiatement précipité pour les aider et il ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser son amant, une fois sûr qu'il tiendrait le coup.

« Promets-moi de ne jamais refaire ça… » Supplia Harry dont l'inquiétude et la peur avait creusée ses joues et noircis le contour de ses yeux.

« Non. » Grogna Eddie faiblement et il attira Harry dans un autre baiser, alors qu'une certaine araignée se détournait pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Et Harry sut qu'il ne pourrait pas faire fléchir son amant, surtout après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Résultat : 998 mots

Ce drabble est un peu en retard, mais j'ai été occupé toute la journée. De 9h jusqu'à 18h passé, donc le temps que je fasse mes tours habituels de la journée, eh bien je me suis mis à ce drabble tardivement et donc je le poste tardivement…

Mais je sais que vous me pardonnerez !

Pour le dernier drabble, il sera posté plus tard dans la journée, soit le soir, soit vers midi ;)

Ce drabble était donc, comme je vous avais prévenu, par forcément joyeux. Mais je le trouve quand même assez beau, mine de rien. A vous maintenant de me donner votre avis ! Pour info, j'ai écrit ce drabble avec un seul mot de départ « cours ». Pas mal non ?

Allez, j'espère que cela vous a plus et je vous à dis très vite pour de nouvelles lectures ! ;)


	31. Drabble n27 - Matt x Harry

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Marvel et ses univers sont entre les mains de la Walt Disney et Martin Goodman.

 **Rating** **:** K+

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Sweet

 **Pairing** **:** Matt Murdock x Harry Potter

 **Univers Marvel** **:** Daredevil

Hey ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau texte, mais cette fois dans le cadre d'un défi. Depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, j'ai découvert le forum d'Ange Phoenix, La Gazettes des Bonbons aux Citrons et je me suis laissé tenter par un certain nombre de défis.

 **Défi :** Les 50 Drabbles / Ecrire 50 Drabbles sur 50 couples différents en 500 mots ou moins.

J'ai choisi une série de 50 Drabbles en crossover, et chaque fandom aura son petit recueil, d'autres drabbles suivront donc celui-là pour le fandom Harry Potter / Marvel (qui comprends donc Avengers, Captain Ameria, Iron Man, Spiderman, Doctor Strange, Daredevil, etc)

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Les nuits d'Hiver**_

 **…**

Harry sentit les premiers rayons de soleil caresser son visage. La chaleur que lui apportait cette maigre lumière ne pouvait cependant contrer le froid qu'il ressentait à cause des faibles températures d'hiver. Caché sous sa couette, le sorcier se résolut à aller contre ses habitudes de lève-tôt et de rester un peu plus longtemps au chaud. Il ramena donc la couverture bien sous son menton et il se roula en boule.

Cependant il avait oublié qu'il n'était pas le seul dans ce grand lit, préférant dormir encore plutôt que de se lever. Dans son mouvement, il arracha donc la couverture de la forme endormie de son amant, réveillant ce dernier à cause du froid soudain mordant sa peau nue. Matt tâtonna autour de lui pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et il grogna légèrement en ne sentant qu'une moitié de couette sur lui.

Il attrapa le morceau qu'il avait et il le tira vers lui, dans l'espoir de pouvoir se couvrir de nouveau pour se rendormir au chaud. Mais le tissu le bougea pas, fermement retenu par le corps d'Harry. Soupirant, Matt tendit la main pour trouver le corps de son amant, là où se trouvait le gros de la couette de leur lit. Arrivant finalement à le trouver, il se glissa jusqu'à lui, n'ayant pas la force de se redresser un tant soit peu.

Matt passa sous le peu de couverture qui restait à disposition et il fit en sorte de tourner Harry vers lui pour avoir accès à un peu plus de cette précieuse couverture, dernier rempart contre ce terrible ennemi qu'était le froid. Il en profita au passage pour prendre son amant dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui, pour profiter non seulement du corps parfait d'Harry – malgré la barrière formée par la couette – et de son poids rassurant contre lui, mais également de la chaleur supplémentaire que cela lui apportait.

D'ordinaire, les deux n'étaient pas forcément très câlins, ils ne considéraient pas l'autre comme un nounours, mais quand l'hiver arrivait, le froid faisait tomber toutes leurs barrières et leur fierté, et ils passaient rarement des nuits sans être collés-serrés l'un contre l'autre. Beaucoup de personne n'aimait pas l'hiver et le froid que cette saison apportait, mais c'était secrètement les quelques mois de l'année, qu'Harry et Matt préféraient, ils pouvaient alors utiliser le froid comme une excuse pour se câliner tendrement.

Cela signifiait généralement qu'ils se couchaient plus tôt le soir et qu'ils se levaient le plus tard possible le matin également. Parfois ils utilisaient le sexe pour feindre une sieste post-orgasmique et prolonger ses moments câlins qui n'avaient rien de virils. Ils auraient pu simplement être honnêtes entre eux, mais ils pensaient tous les deux devoir se montrer forts pour se prouver l'un à l'autre qu'ils pouvaient s'en sortir sans aide. Peut-être qu'un jour ils arriveraient enfin à être plus à l'aise dans leur vie commune, pour se permettre d'être encore un peu plus eux-mêmes. Mais en attendant, ils devaient encore apprendre à connaître leurs forces et leurs faiblesses, accepter qu'ils avaient le droit de demander de l'aide en restant indépendants et trouver leur place auprès de l'autre.

Le seul endroit dont ils avaient besoin cependant pour l'instant, était ce lit chaud dans leur appartement froid, qui leur permettait d'avoir un aperçu de leur avenir comme couple, lorsqu'ils auraient enfin appris à se connaître.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Résultat : 559 mots

Pour ce couple Matt/Harry j'ai décidé de faire quelque chose de plus mignon et doux. Avec un fond d'humour, mais je pense que ce petit interlude en hiver leur correspond bien.

Tous les deux ont leur faiblesse : Matt est aveugle et Harry a du mal à être social, mais ils veulent également tous les deux être indépendants, ils ne veulent pas que les gens les aident, ils ne veulent pas se sentir faibles. Je pense qu'il leur faudra encore du temps pour être en paix avec eux-mêmes, cela ne vient qu'avec l'âge selon moi (bien que tout le monde n'y arrive pas forcément).

Bref, c'était donc un clin d'œil à ce que formera leur futur couple !

Nous en avons donc entièrement terminé avec les couples de ce drabble Harry Potter/Marvel Universe… Nous sommes passé par mal d'univers et de Héros de Marvel, j'ai bien aimé ! Certains drabbles que j'ai écris m'ont donné envie d'en écrire plus, notamment pour le Malekith/Harry, Fandral/Harry ou Edwin/Harry par exemple (vous avez remarqué vous aussi qu'il s'agit uniquement de couples originaux ? XD Il faut croire que j'ai beaucoup d'imagination lorsque les couples sortent de l'ordinaires)

Je ne sais pas si j'écrirais dessus ou si je le ferais. Cela dépendra de mes autres projets, etc. Mais j'y pense en tout cas.

Sinon donc terminé pour Harry Potter/Marvel Universe, mais d'autres recueils et toujours plus de drabbles ne vont pas tardés ! En fait, dès lundi vous aurez des nouvelles pour une nouvelle série ;) Le sondage est en cours sur ma page facebook pour choisir entre le Crossover Harry Potter/Naruto et Harry Potter/Fairy Tail, pour respectivement 8 et 10 nouveaux couples. Quand j'aurais terminé ces deux Crossovers, j'aurais terminé une première série de 50 drabbles !

Au passage, bien que ce recueil soit noté comme « terminé » il est possible que je note de nouveaux drabbles ou petits OS à l'occasion ;)

J'espère donc que vous avez aimé ce drabble et ce recueil et je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles lectures ! :D


End file.
